Blue paradise
by BennyBun
Summary: t's true that the sins of the father shall be answered upon their sons? In Nicholas Wilde's case it is. As the result of a large loan gone wong he's now forced to work for a mob o soft for any dirty business he was chosen for something less dangerous but extremely degrading for a fox with no way out. One day though, an unwanted shift will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

"So, let's see, beer, snacks, b-rated movies, big soft couch...aaaaaand my awesome day off can begin!" exclaimed a red fox happily leaping on the blue piece of furniture and bouncing slightly on the puffy cushions.

"AaaaHHH! God bless the mammal who invented these thing! Tonight no one will be able to tear myself away from you my dear friend" he said dramatically rubbing his cheek on his 'friend' "Now what to do first?"

But obviously Karma, with his twisted sense of humor, had something else in store for him in his supposed day off because suddenly the door burst open and a young black wolf barged in with a slight pant beaming at the sight of the relaxing fox "NICK!"

"Jason" he briefly saluted his noisy roommate turning immediately towards the screen with the remote already in one paw.

"So how's my wonderful roomie today?" Jason said placing himself strategically in front of the screen

"What do you want wolf?" Nick asked annoyed moving his head from side to side to get a glimpse of the show he was trying to watch.

"Aw come on, now a wolf can't even greet his best friend without a hidden agenda?" he said grinning.

"A friend maybe..." Nick said momentarily giving up on the idea of watching Tv "...but not YOU. Now quit the charade and tell me the hell do you want so you can get outta my face"

"So cruel" the wolf said pretending to wipe a tear from his right eye "Well since you asked so nicely...I need a favor Nick. A big one" he pleaded with a totally different tone.

"You don't say?!" the russet mammal said sarcastically "The answer is NO, now get lost. I'm busy"

"Listen Buddy I know it's asking a lot but please can you switch shift with me tonight?"

"That's not going to happen Jason"

"Nick please, it's important...see I met this girl and..."

"Wait, you asked a girl out on a work night? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what will happen if Don were to find out?"

"You know that he doesn't care what we do as long as he's constantly gaining money"

"Jason..."

"I will make it up to you. I swear. You...you can switch shifts with me whenever you want for five times in a row, just let me have this chance Nick."

The fox placed the remote on the armrest and looked the antsy canid straight in the eye "You told her what you do for a living?"

"No way" he exclaimed outraged "She never would have looked at me if I did."

"And how do you think it could work? If she ever does found..."

"I'll be careful Nick, and when...if that day will come I hope she care about me enough to accept me no matter what"

"I..."

"Nick I beg you, at least I had to try"

"Fine." he complied

"Thank you Nick, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" he made a move as if to hug him but the fox was quick to shirk it

"Yes, yes whatever" he said standing up hesitantly from his beloved couch "Just give me the assignment party-pooper"

"Of course" he said still super excited pulling out from his jacket pocket a wrinkled piece of paper "Here you are"

"What have you done? I can hardly read it" Nick complained looking at the huge ink smudge all over the half of the small sheet.

"My bad, my drink got spilled all over it" he said bashfully "But I remember the majority of it, it's a dinner date, at Luigi's itailian restaurant in Savanna Central, it's classy so dress elegant but don't overdo it"

"Mmmhm, what else?" He asked looking at the form from different angles in an attempt to figure it out something.

"Errr oh yes, you are her birthday present but she think that her friend...Bernie I believe...had planned a blind date with one of his acquaintance"

"Birthday present? It's the first time I am asked for something like that"

"Yeah pretty lame isn't it? She must be a butt-ugly if her friends have to pay a male to keep her company on her birthday" he sniggered "I'm really starting to envy you pal"

"You could always take the chair back you know?

"No,no I'm good, I'm sure she's a very kind lady" he said trying, and failing, to compose himself " But I'm afraid there is a last itsy-bitsy pittance on the contract I still haven't told you Nicky" Jason added with a toothy grin.

"I bet I can guess...complete service?" he replied with just the slightest hint of annoyance.

"And the winner is... Nicholas Wilde whooo!"

The red mammal huffed by no means amused "Ok so in short I am supposed to be the gift of this..." he brought closer the piece of paper and squinted "...Judith whose friend Bernie felt compelled to rent her a male escort, without her knowing, for a nice dinner and a good fuck?"

"Basically...yes"

"And now thanks to your clumsiness I don't know her age, her species...nothing, not ever her full name how I was supposed to act? Wait, what does it say on the top here? On-only small pre..."

"Does it really matters?" Jason said suddenly very serious "Her name, her age...it won't change anything you know? And come on then...Judith, what kind of name is that? You can't really expect a beautiful young girl Nick, she's probably just a bitter lonely middle aged female like all the other times, and since Gladys assigned the cause to me it probably only requires a small pred." he said with sadness dropping his gaze.

"You've got a point" he reasoned "What time should I be there?" he asked collecting all the snack and the drinks before moving from the sitting room towards the small kitchenette to pull them away into the cupboard.

"7.30 reservation name 'Birthday date'"

"How original" Nick shook his head "Well what are you waiting for? Go get ready for your date, or you will be dumped before it can even start" he grinned.

"Yes! Get ready" he turned towards the bathroom but stopped for a moment "Nick really I can't thank you enough, you can collect the debt anytime"

"You can bet your tail I will, and just for the records I will make you date an old nympho sheep, so be prepared"

"You are the best" he honestly said closing the door behind him.

After an instant the small apartment was filled with the sound of running water and an off-key happy song.

Nick slowly headed to his own bedroom to change his green shaggy sweatpants and black tee with something more appropriate.

Opening his closet he selected a pale gray suit and a royal blue perfectly ironed shirt and placed them neatly on the bed "Not bad" he smiled "I need a tie" he decided heading back towards the drawers and looking at his impressive collection of ties tidily stored inside choosing eventually a simple gray one to match with the suit.

He quickly groomed himself a bit before changing into the elegant pants and shirt and, while fixing his tie, he took a long look at his reflection in the wide mirror over his chest grinning at the sight of the other fox dressed to the nines who grinned in return.

It could work, simple but elegant, maybe way too much to just whoring, but this job required a little etiquette even if clothes weren't supposed to stay on for a very long time.

He picked up the suit from the bed gingerly letting it dandle by a finger over his right shoulder, grabbed a couple of condoms from a coffer and went out the bedroom just as Jason, still wet from the shower and wearing only a towel around his hips, opened the bathroom's door

As son as the young mammal saw him he wolf-whistle in appreciation "Looking good fox"

"You too wolf. Do you have IT Jason?"

"Yes sure, here you are" he said giving him a little blue vial.

"The nectar of the gods" he exclaimed resigned "Well good luck with your date Jason.

"Yeah you too Nick...and thanks"

"Fuck you" he said with a lopsided grin before turning towards the door

"Wait Nick" the black furred mammal called alarmed.

"What?!"

"Did you take protection?" he asked with barely hidden mirth.

"Yes daddy" Nick replied batting his eyes and clasping his hands under his chin like he was a silly little teen-ager "I'm a safety girl" he said in falsetto "Be sure to take yours young man" and he was gone.

Head down and ears pull back in misery he walked towards the front door towards another shitty night.

The red fox felt bad for his young 'colleague', he had such high hopes in life that he couldn't refuse such a simple favour, he himself gave them up a few years after this ordeal begun, they were called Escorts but in his opinion it was only a polite way to say whore.

Nick had no friends, no life, no future and love was absolutely out of the question and whether in almost sixteen years nothing had actually changed it was highly unlike they ever will be.


	2. Busted

The red fox looked with interest at Luigi's neon sign flashing in the bright colors of the itailian's flag.

It seemed to be a cozy place, perfect for a romantic dinner with your special someone.

The tod sighed...if only there was this phantom mammal in his life…

He could already picture himself tenderly leading his heart's lady by the waist and, once reached their private table, gallantly pulling the chair out for her to sit, maybe even playfully make fun of her and then apologizing immediately after her cute pout.

Because he was so damn sure she will do that and it'll be so adorable that he'll have no other choice but to laugh at her stubborn silence treatment, and he knew, in that perfect moment, when she was not expecting such a stunt from him, that he will be on his knees without even realizing and with giddy expectation presenting her a small velvety box full of…stolen dreams and nothing else…!

"Ah…stupid sentimental fox you know that's never gonna happen" he said dejectedly in front of the glass door, he took a deep sight to regain a little composure, then after straightening his tie, turned the elegant handle with a fake happy smile and his usual smug expression.

The inside was even more lively and cozy than he expected with delicate shades of peach and a fine italian styled furniture, and, if all of that wasn't enough to make it reach the first position on his top five favorite restaurant's list, sure the delicious and amazing smells coming from the kitchen were doing a hell of a job ensuring it.

And if the smell was half as good as the final products maybe the evening wasn't a total waste, he never tried itailian after all, and even if he would rather get started in different circumstances, the prospect of a full belly was enough to make the unpleasant situation a little tad better.

At a deliberate place he headed towards the pretty hind dressed in a simple white shirt and black skirt at the reception desk "Hello...Lucia" he greeted with a slightly flirty pitch eyeing her name tag

"Good evening and welcome to Luigi's itailian restaurant" she answered in a frozen smile and a very strong accent apparently not too troubled by the winky approach "Do you happen to have a reservation sir?"

The fox smiled at her forced professionalism but he gently answered with thinly disguised snark "My, yes..I believe it's under the name of 'Birthday date'" he said raising his eyebrow defiantly.

Hearing that statement the young female's ear twitched lightly and her eyes lit up in excitement even though she was trying her best to maintain a certain composure.

"O-oh of course, we were waiting for you" she said thrilled "Your date hasn't arrived yet, however in the meantime we could serve you our special house aperitif id you like"

"That would be nice Lucia, thank you" he smiled genuinely

She smiled back "Very well-Alberto, please see this gentle mammal to the corner table" then again to Nick "I will send you your lady as soon as she arrives, Alberto will be at your disposal for whatever you may need until then. Have a good evening sir"

"Thank you so much!" He thanked with a slight bow of his head following this Alberto guy a lanky ibex with an over-professional attitude, grinning when two other waiters approached the kind hind whispering wildly, probably asking for more juicy details on the mystery reservation.

The uptight waiter took him to a very secluded and intimate table, a perfect place for two mammals in love to canoodling without being noticed, if they really wished to, "This us your table sir" Alberto said snooty pulling our the chair for the tod, "I will be here shortly with your drink"

"Very well, Thank you Alberto" Nick said sitting gaining a quick nod before the ibex quickly turned towards the bar.

"Well, they have not taken much break, haven't they?" he said gauging the prime position of their reserved table, whoever organized the whole event really wanted the best for his still missing date, and speaking of which were the hell was her? He took out his phone noting that he was 5 minute early.

The red fox sighed bored _I hope she arrives soon_ , he thought irritated, not because he was eager to meet her, quite the contrary to tell the truth, he was just looking forward to get the job done and return home as quickly as possible.

"Sir, your aperitif" Alberto reappeared suddenly from nowhere with a medium sized tray and without further notice he placed gracefully on the table a tall chalice with a colorful beverage and two plates of appetizers and vegetables mini quiches.

"Very kind of you Alberto, thank you" the red mammal said gently to the bowing waiter before he discreetly retreating in the same fashion he had arrived.

Nick looked again at the time, it was 07.31 "Well my dear Judith, you are late" he said to no one in particular sniffing cautiously the drink "It's not very nice of you to keep your date waiting" he stated amused sipping his bittersweet cocktail.

"Welcome to Luigi's itailian restaurant ma'am do you have a reservation?" he heard Lucia's loud voice greeting another customer.

Curiously he leaned to the side and saw who she was talking and smiling to: a gray she-wolf with a tacky green lime dress.

Nick gulped.

Oh, she was young, probably in her thirties but her stern frowning face made her look ten years older, not to mention that she was sporting more fat than he could bear, he swallowed his cocktail down the hatch in a momentum.

She was without doubt 'his Judith' and she was even worse than expected, "Damn Jason, I will make you date two nimphomaniac twin sisters for this" he said in annoyance looking at his now empty glass "At least I hope she will me let be on top"

He pondered for a second to call his favorite waiter for another go of the alcoholic solace and, after that, a couple gallons of wine to numb his brain and sight enough to be able to perform but he swiftly changed his mind, after all works' works and even though it seemed impossible he faced much much worse.

When the she-wolf, escorted by an ever unflappable Alberto reached his table he made an effort to stand up and greet her properly but he was stunned, and a bit relieved, when they kept walking to an equal important table but on the other side of the restaurant.

The red mammal was still standing with a dumb expression when a light throat-clearing made him turn his head towards a smiling Lucia and...a doe?

"Sir, your date has arrived" she announced delighted "I took the liberty to accompany her myself, ma'am, here is your table, please allow me to accommodate you"

Wait. Wait wait wait, the cute bunny was his mystery date? No There has to be a mistake.

A beautiful mistake.

She was...young in her mid twenties maybe...cute, screw that, she was more than cute she was breathtaking...and...her eyes, oh wow her eyes...two sparkling amazing amethysts, he had never seen such beautiful eyes, she was wearing a simple aqua colored spaghetti dress that accentuated her petite figure and highlighted her feminine curves and soft gray fur.

She could easily have any male buck or not she wished to, why on hearth someone thought to plan this...this buffoonery.

And why was he standing there like a fool looking at her slack-jawed instead of say something intelligent or at least something at all?

 _Come on you stupid fox...breathe..._ luckily for him when the receptionist moved as if to pull the chair out for the beautiful bunny he was able to recover from the wonderland he fell in and clumsily jumped from his place with a resounding and totally unnecessary "NO" earning from the two surprised females and all the customers presents strange looks of curiosity.

 _Oh way to go, Wilde...very very smooth,_ he smiled nervously and corrected himself as best he could "Ahem I mean no, please Lucia, let me do it" he said graciously with a wink.

Lucia giggled but was quick to shift to one side to allow his impromptu gallant gesture, but due to bad luck or just clumsiness or maybe a mixture of both he slammed his foot against the table's leg.

Swallowing the nasty blasphemy that rose to his lips he bit his inner cheek to prevent any further groans and doing his best to walk without limping he gracefully reached around the empty chair pulling it out enough for the cute bunny to finally sit down.

"Thank you" she said in a voice so sweet that for a minute he thought it wasn't even real.

The fact that he somehow tangled himself in the tablecloth almost dropping plates cutlery and everything else on it was certainly an unforseeable circumstance.

"You are more than welcome...Judith" he said with an ounce of his wit back winking playfully before retreating to his own seat.

Hiding a delighted smile behind a shiny hoof Lucia suddenly remembered her manners and said "May I offer you something to drink miss? Our special aperitif maybe?"

"Oh yes please, no alcohol though"

"Of course miss"

"Yeah for me too please, no alcohol" he ordered.

"Very well, I will take care of it immediately. I hope you enjoy your evening" she said twirling towards the bar presumably to place the order.

 _Oh I will...yes I will_

The tod wasn't expecting such a detour but he had no intention to complain, he looked at the doe, sitting straight and perfectly at ease despite the unconventional situation, still when he he open his mouth to speak she beat him to the punch "Ehm, good evening?" she said like it was a question and not a simple greeting, "I'm Judith, as you already know, and you are…?"

"Oh Nick...Nicholas Wilde" he said offering his paw "Nice to meet you...Judith"

"Likewise Nicholas" she said gently accepting his paw, it was so small and soft he didn't really want to let it go but he managed somehow and with his best charming smile said "Please, no need to be so formal, Bernie told me so much about you that I felt like I've known you for years" He tried to follow the script even though those deep pool of purple make it difficult to remember the real reason he was here, but the second it came out of his mouth he realized he made a mistake.

The cute doe was looking at him with her head tilted on her paw and an unreadable expression, then she smiled and said "You can drop the act now, you know?"

"W-what?" he exclaimed surprised

"I know who you are and what you do Nick" she said quietly "And I know what _Benji_ was up to"

 _Crap_


	3. The date

_Oh crap...Benji? JASON I'm gonna strangle you I swear..._ "You...you know?"

"Yes" she answered with a kind smile

The awkward and frankly odd tension was slightly tempered by Alberto's sudden presence bringing in the beverages.

"So...uhm...this...this isn't a real surprise for you?"

"No, not really" she smiled again...god she was adorable..."You know...Benji is kind of a chatterbox and he's not good in...err keeping secrets, and as you can imagine rabbits have very good hearing" she joked pointing to her long ears.

"Heh yes...I guess" the fox said dejected "Oh well, then I think there's no need for me anymore" he stood up offering his paw in farewell.

The cute doe looked at him with big surprised eyes "What? Why?"

"Well...you know...I just assumed that my being here might...I don't know...ruin your evening maybe?" he said bashfully retreating his paw.

"Mmhm?!" she cutely tilted her head to one side "Just because You are...an escort? I don't mind"

"You...you don't mind?!" he repeated in awe.

It was undoubtedly the nicest thing that has ever been said to him in a very long time "Really?"

"Really" she assured kindly "Listen, I have a crazy suggestion, since everything is already been paid for and we are supposed to be on a..." she stifle a laugh "..blind date, why don't we enjoy the evening like two good friends?"

Nick couldn't believe his ears, It was to good to be true...there's had to be an angle maybe...maybe his 'colleagues' were just playing a cruel joke on him or…

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure...unless you have something better to do...that's it" she concluded giving him a way out that odd situation.

The todd pondered for a couple of seconds, what does he have to do at home? Watch some B-rated movies and eating a lot of junk food to pass the time, moping on his crappy life? Was that really better than spend his time with a cute girl who didn't ask for anything in return except for his questionable company? _What are you Wilde, a stupid? No..no you are not._

He smiled then, not his work related seductive empty smile...this one was genuine, simple, he didn't smile like that since...he couldn't even remember the last time he really had a real reason to do it "Okay" he said finally sitting down on the chair again "Just like two good friends" he took his flute and clicked it against hers in a small toast "To the birthday girl"

She giggled and repeated returning the gesture "To me"

They both drank

"So...Judith!" he placed his glass down on the table "You know what my job is, but what about you?" he inquired curiously grabbing a mini quiche and nibbling it.

"I'm a cop"

Nick chocked on his tasty morsel battling his chest with his paw "Wz...whait...Y-you c-cop?"

"Yes, yes I know...how can a bunny became a cop...yadda yadda" she sighed "It was my dream since I was a kit, it...took some doing and I worked so hard to accomplish it, six months of academy, continuous name calling from the instructors and my comrades, a twisted ear and a dislocated shoulder" her tone now was sad "But I nailed it in spite of everything and everyone "she took a quick sip from her cocktail for effect.

Despite the brief pause Nick knew that the tale was far from being over and indeed after a little bit she resumed a little less confident "So yes, you are looking at the first rabbit officer ever...and at the same time...the first bunny meter maid"

The sight of her drooping ears broke the red fox's heart, Judy looked directly into his green eyes "You can laugh if you want"

 _Those purple eyes aren't supposed to be so dull with grief and sadness Fluff, they don't suits you at all_ "What? No...no I was just...ahem...well for a minute I thought you were here to arrest me...hehe"

"Arrest you?! Why?" she asked surprised.

"oh uhm prostitution?...last time I checked it wasn't legal."

The gray rabbit giggled again "No, it's not legal but you are not exercising now, and for an arrest I have to catch you red-handed, not including that technically a meter maid can't make arrests" she winked "And I'm off duty too so you are pretty much safe"

He chuckled wishing to see her expression if she ever would catch him in the act "Okay, good to know then...well since it's not required of me to exercising my...skill tonight do you mind if I make myself more comfortable?" he asked with hooded eyes.

"Of course not, go ahead"

Without having to be told twice he immediately loosen up the knot of his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up until his elbow, then took off his stiff suit and hung it on the back of his chair" Aaah, yes much better" he visibly relaxed "So, what are we having for dinner Fluff?" he said jovially signaling to Alberto to come closer.

"Ma'am and sir are you ready to order?" the ibex said haughty once he reached their table offering them to menus.

"Actually Alberto I wanted to ask you for the best dishes you have tonight" Nick said with complicity

"Sir, everything here is of excellent quality" he answered a little alarmed

"I know, I know, but in every restaurant there are dishes that are better than others, if you know what I mean" he winked sliding a bill into the pocket of a very stunned waiter.

"Sir, really...I shouldn't..."

"Come on, it's just a sign of gratitude by a customer Alberto, it's rude not to accept...now..what should me and my sweet partner order for dinner?"

Alberto looked nervously from left to right, then with his usual serious voice he simply explained "Very well sir, it's Friday and usually our chef every Thursday night prepare a batch of fresh pasta for his specialties: vegetable lasagna." he lowered his tone a bit "Furthermore I happen to know that he felt particularly creative yesterday and he decided to add even a small helping of homemade gnocchi. But they are reserved just for the customer which understand the delicacy of the dish"

"What do you say Judy, are we that kind of customer?"

"To tell the truth vegetable's lasagna sound delicious, I'll gladly give it a try" she said smiling at both males.

"As the lady wishes" Nick said with a smirk "Then I think we place one order of lasagna and one of gnocchi Alberto"

"Excellent choices sir what kind of seasoning would you prefer?"

""What kind of seasoning shall I prefer my trustworthy waiter?"

"If I may sir...I will suggest our pesto alla genovese...that is imported directly from Itaily"

"I will take it then"

"Very well sir" Alberto replied almost smugly "I will bring these orders to the chef in person, if you'll excuse me" the ibex bowed slightly before retreating towards the kitchen.

"Well hat's off Mr. Wilde, you just hustled that poor guy" the bunny smirked amused

"Maybe...but I have ensured a very scrumptious dinner at least" he smirked back.

They didn't have to wait for long and after only a pawful of minutes Alberto came back carefully pushing a small serving cart with two silver domes, "Here you are..." he exclaimed a lot less strictly than usual, placing both dishes in front of the two waiting mammals, and opening them with a flourish, he even added a classy ice bucked with a seemingly expensive bottle of white vine inside"...with the compliments of the chef. Ma'am and sir I hope you'll enjoy your dinner"

Judy and Nick looked wide eyed at the huge portions of food in their plates and laughed heartily "I guess you outdid yourself Nick, this is more than my weekly feeding requirements"

"No joking here" he answered in jest "How about we share then?"

"Alright, but I'm afraid tomorrow I have to double my jogging session."

They both laughed and gave a little taste of the fragrant food "Oh my it's delicious" she murmured in ecstasy "Yes" the fox agreed with the same satisfied tone "Yes, yes it is. Wanna try some?" he asked offering her a mouthful of gnocchi with his own fork.

To his great surprise she didn't even hesitate and accepted the small bite with no sign of disgust, Nick who did that just to tease her, smiled tenderly at the sweet bunny _You are really something else Judy "_ Mmhm, oh wow, this one is good too. I wouldn't know what to pick, here try mine" she returned the offer.

The red fox kept smiling at her with a new light in his green eyes _Nick don't let her get to you, you will only hurt yourself in the end_ but another voice in his head whispered resigned _Too late,_ he took her paw with his bigger one and gently guided it towards his mouth swallowing the soft mixture of flavors, never averting his eyes off her.

"You're right..." he murmured huskily very fond of the deep blush he caused "...I wouldn't know either" his thumb brushed the back of her paw once "Judy, do you want some vine?"

"I...Y-yes please"

The vine was poured and as the dinner went on Nick couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with a girl, if ever.

She was witty but shy, smart but humble, in a word she was perfect, they switched plates at one point chatting amiably about this and that drinking the tasteful vine, he would've listened to hours to all her fun facts of of her youth in the fields harvesting carrots In her fake police uniform and he was more than happy to make her laugh with all his less gruesome misadventures in his job.

"...and then I had to spend all night long hiding in the closet in just my fur witnessing the..ehm...intercourse of the two very local mammals till the end, oh and on top of that I lost one of my best suits because the husband thought it was a present for his name day"

Judy laughed and he realized that he loved her laugh...and not only that!

"Oh my...please tell me it's not true" she managed without breath.

"No, no, it's true, scout honor" he raised his right paw as if to take an oath "but it's not over yet, since my clothes were no more available I had to come back home wearing a blue electric yoga leotard and matching skin tight bike riders" he joked ensuring the gray rabbit a new series of amused laughs.

"Oh god" she panted trying to regain her breath "I never really thought it was such a dangerous job"

"You have no idea" he said dramatically.

Nick looked at their table, their food and vine were long gone as well as the two Itailian coffees and the small plate of butter cookies compliments of the chef again reserved only for real connoisseurs, the date was now at an end, even if he was desperately trying to postpone the inevitable for as long as he could because he knew that there will be no point for her to see him anymore after this.

And for reasons he still wasn't ready to explain to himself the thought hurts.

"So...I think it's time for us to go Nick" there was sadness in her voice? He hoped there was.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is" he agreed.

They both rose at the same time, the tod was by her side in a blink grabbing her light jacket and gently helping her wearing it resulting in a surprised squeal and a cute blush, then after retrieving his own suit they walked towards the double glass door side by side.

Lucia looked at them from her desk with a very delighted and somewhat malicious smile, "Goodbye Ma'am and Sir, I hope you enjoyed your stay here"

"Lucia...it was a great evening and it's all thank to you and your perfect staff. Alberto was a damn good waiter, I think he earned a raise tonight" He winked.

Lucia's smile became even bigger "I'll be sure to report it to our boss then"

"Very good. Have a good night Lucia"

"My thank you Sir, and I wish you a good continuation of your date, Ma'am...happy birthday"

"Thank you so much it was a lovely dinner Lucia" Judy answered politely.

Once outside none of them was sure how to proceed, fox and bunny stood in front of the restaurant's doors in silence, Judy was the first to speak, long ears flattered down on her back "Well it was a pleasure Nicholas. Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun" she raised her head to look at him and the two bright amethysts reflecting in his emeralds were his undoing "The night is not over yet" he blurted out without really thinking, his heartbeat speed up when her gray appendages perked up in surprise though "It's technically still your birthday, maybe we could...strolling around...eating an ice cream...I know a place...it's not so far away..."

"Yes"

"They made the best ice cream in all Zootopia...and"

"Yes I'd love to"

"And...wait...did..did you say...yes?!"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Really?!" he knew he was behaving like an idiot but he couldn't believe she was so eager to spend more time with him.

"Really...so...where to?"

"Uh...this way" But before she could move a muscle he offered her his arm in a very old-fashioned gesture of chivalry, the joy he felt when she immediately accepted his offer was indescribable _Ahhh Wilde Wilde...you are so...so screwed my boy._

They didn't talked much during the walk but it was a very pleasant silence, at least from the fox's part, Judy's warmth was wonderful and her scent was intoxicating, he mentally thanked Karma for this chance, even if it was just a one-time thing.

The ice cream parlor was small but Nick was right, their ice creams were extraordinary.

Just like they already did during their dinner they happily shared their two ginormous cones with each other blithely commenting on their personal choices of flavors and, at least for Judy, trying to avoid Nick's playful efforts to boop the plastic spoon full of cold treat on her twitching nose.

When he finally managed to made his move she was caught completely off guard by the bit of blueberry frozen yogurt on the tip of her face.

Nick too was taken aback of how utterly adorable she was when she looked cross eyed at the purple blob right in the middle of that small muzzle of hers and as she glared at him with big angry eyes he knew she had him wrapped around her furry finger.

Just the thought of it was enough to uncover feelings he wasn't sure to name just yet.

"Niiiick!"

"Fluff you know you have some ice cream on your nose?"he said with his best smug weasel face

"Oh really? I wonder whose fault is that..." but as she was about to wipe the offending bit with one paw he stopped her "No...please...don't" he whispered before leaning forward and licking away the small dollop of cold cream.

At the bold action two different kind of eyes mirrored into each other with the same incredulous expression.

Nick's lips were a breath away from Judy's, the same supple, tempting and soft lips he desired to taste throughout all evening, all it would take for that to happen was just a moment of courage from him and he...they...he swallowed nervously, his green orbs darted from his eyes to her lips and her eyes again, she had a super duper cute blush on her nose and the inside of her long ears and he couldn't help himself when one of his finger lightly traced the contour of her cheek.

The doe remained very still watching tensely at the approaching clawed digit but when it happened his touch was gentle and delicate, just like butterfly wings.

The todd fought with the urge to do that ever since she was introduced to his table and he discovered he was right, her fur was like silk under his paw pads, and he wanted more.

So much more.

"Judy..." it was just a murmur full of passion and affection.

And she wasn't rebuffing him, maybe just a little shy even inexperienced perhaps, he smiled, he could teach her everything, he would be a very dedicated teacher he could...he could.

He suddenly withdraw, both physically and mentally.

What the hell was he thinking? She wasn't one of his one night stands clients,..she deserved something better than a fox and a whore, he closed his paw in a tight fist "...I...I didn't get you a birthday gift" he said lamely.

"A..gift?" Judy repeated looking flustered at the ground "You..there's no need for it"

"I know...but I want to" the fact was that he desperately wanted to give her something to remember him by, but at that time of night the shops were all closed and he had no idea what to do...unless...well it was a little childish perhaps but it was his only option.

He abbed her arm "Come with me" grinning like a Cheshire cat when she meekly followed him a little confused.

They didn't have to walk for long this time, just around the block when he stopped in front of an old arcade.

"Uh, Nick, really I'm not good with games..."

"We are not here for that don't worry, now where...aha there it is" he dragged the stunned doe in front of a slightly ruined claw machine full of colorful trinkets.

"What do you have in mind Nick?" she asked perplexed "I was told these things are just mere money eater"

"Not if you know how to do it, now close your eyes and leave it to me"

The cute rabbit made a face but closed her eyes nonetheless "No peeking Judy" she heard the sound of the coin being inserted and the stupid metallic jungle signaling the start of the catch then, not even five seconds later a dull loud voice declaring 'You win' "Ok Fluff, open your paws and keep your eyes closed"

The bunny shook her head amused but obeyed and she felt a little soft object being placed on her palms "Happy birthday".

Judy was delighted when she finally saw what he get her "Oh Nick, it's so cute". She exclaimed looking at the small goofy key chain in her open paw.

It represented a chubby super deformed smiling white bunny hugging a bigger orange carrot, they were held together by a magnet and it was possible separate them in two single key rings if necessary.

"I know it's not much..."

"No, no I adore it...thank you Nick" she said holding the small gift close to her chest.

"You're welcome...come I'll...I'll escort you home"

"I like nearby...it's not a prob..."

"Please, please I insist" the red mammal knew she was more than capable to take care of herself but he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Alright" she agreed after a while.

It was really a very short distance from the small arcade to the bunny's house, he tried to slow the pace as subtly as he can but when she ascended the few stone steps he understood that his magical night was over.

"That's where you live Judy?" he asked looking at the damaged ancient condo.

"Yes, it's not a castle but that's all I can afford for the moment."

"So...this is goodbye then" he said leaning with one shoulder against the wall looming down on her.

"I think it is" she exclaimed pushing aside one of her ears from her face "I...I had a wonderful birthday Nick...thank you" she wiggled the goofy key chain he gave her "For everything"

"It was...a pleasure Fluff" his voice a deep gravelly murmur as he leaned even closer.

There was something so sensual about his half parted eyes and the feel of his nose touching hers ever so slightly, they both let out a nervous, chuckle "You know Judy...you were bought the whole package, I...I was supposed to be yours all night long" he smiled when her little nose started twitching and he tapped it gently with the tip of his.

She looked at him in awe stunned by his words and he could see in the depth of her eyes that she was tempted but torn at the same time.

And for the first time after so long he dare to hope, until a cute shy smile changed everything.

"Nick...it was such an amazing fake date, please let's not ruin it with something none of us really want"

Judy's words were sweet and kind but they pierced his heart like nothing before ever had "Okay...I understand" but he didn't move away from her.

"You can consider it an extra for a very good job" she joked "So..uh!...good...good night Nick"

"Yeah!...Good night" _and farewell Judith._

She quickly grabbed his tie forcing him to duck even more at her level kissing him gently on his cheek "Bye Nick" she whispered gently in his ear and in a heartbeat she opened the door and she was gone both from the sidewalk and from his life.

The surprised red fox remained in the same position for some time after she left, covering the spot she touched with her warm soft lips with one paw "Bye" he whispered back to the closed door.

A little unwilling he turned around slowly from the ruined building knowing he was leaving behind a piece of his heart, it was stupid, after all they barely met no more than a couple of hours ago but even so he couldn't deny there was something going on between them.

Nick took a deep sigh already missing her presence and her company confident that he would never forget the most beautiful night of his life, he stopped in the middle of the street looking sadly at the dark sky wishing to all the stars in the universe for a chance to see her again someday.

He never believed in fairy tales, wishing well or such but the poor red mammal was about to discover how powerful stars could be when they decide It was time to stir things up a little in order to mess with destiny.


	4. Aftermath Nick POV

Ever since he was forced to became an escort for Nicholas Wilde mornings have always been an uncomfortable business, especially after one of his work related dates, with the consequence of a helplessly twisting and turning in his sheets feeling absolutely miserable and filthy.

This time however he was surprisingly happy laying on his small bed without bad thoughts whatsoever.

He never felt so relaxed and at ease, not even when he was a kit waiting for Santa, and he knew it was all due to two beautiful purple eyes which haunted his dreams all night long and he couldn't ask for more...well no, to tell the truth he could he just wouldn't dare.

But as he was wondering if he would be wise to ever see her again his peaceful moment was interrupted by the creepy soundtrack of the oxorcist.

Nick groaned covering his eyes with his arm, he knew who was calling even without looking at the screen, he choose that specific ring tone for his boss, or better his master.

Don.

He grabbed the bothersome device like it was a bomb ready to explode and mumbled an annoyed "Hello Don"

"Ah, Nick my boy, I didn't wake you up, did I?" but the red fox was not tricked by his false mellow voice, he knew by experience that even if it was the case Don couldn't care less.

"No, no I was awake. What do you need me for?"

"My my, there's no reason to be so harsh. I was just checking on one of my boys" he said again with fake kindness.

"Of course" Nick replied sarcastically

"So, a little bird told me you worked in your sanitary night off. May I ask you the reason Nicholas?"

Darn, how could he already knew that? That damned bobcat had ears everywhere "Yes, Jason wasn't feeling well, so we switched shifts, that's all"

"Mmh I'm sorry to hear that" but he wasn't and the red mammal read all too well behind his facade of forced politeness "So did you have fun foxy?"he laughed with no trace of mirth.

"It was satisfactory for both parts. You won't have any complaints Don"

"Very well. Then I can safely assume it was just a mutual decision between best buddies?"

"You can say that"

"Excellent. Be sure he will cover at least on shift for you in exchange of your courtesy"

"It's already been settled Don, and in this regard I was wondering if I can ask Gladys to assign him to one of the special files" it was the term they used to classify extremely bad looking and sex starved clients

"Hehe, it's very naughty of you but I think it can be arranged, actually I will see it personally"

"Thank you boss"

"My pleasure, I will have Gladys notify his assignment first thing in the afternoon. You can enjoy your day off Nicholas"

"I will" he answered but the line was already dead.

Placing his phone back on the bedside table the red mammal sighed deeply, there was no point in staying in bed now you might as well have the day started.

As lazily as he could he got out of bed and stretched languidly popping some bones of his back in the process, then, clad in his black briefs only he made his way towards the door and into the kitchenette to take a quick bite, he was a little taken aback though when he spotted Jason already awake and slouched on the table staring in misery at his mug of steaming coffee.

"Good morning mutt"

"Morning Nick"

Well that was strange, they usually had a playful exchange of innocent insults during breakfast, especially when things went decent the night before, but that wasn't the expression of a mammal who score some free points.

"What happened Jason?" he inquired pouring a mug of the brown brew for himself and sitting in front of the moping canid "She never showed up?"

"No, no she did"

"And?" Nick insisted sipping the warm drink

Jason answered clearly self-conscious "And everything was perfect until Melanie"

The fox sputtered his coffee in surprise "M-Melanie? You mean THAT Melanie?!"

"The one and only" the wolf muttered hiding his head in the crook of his arms.

Everybody in their ambient knew about Melanie, a stubborn she-wolf and her obsession for the poor male, she had been his worst nightmare since she 'rent' him for one night and she had somehow convinced herself that he was her property.

Even the always impeccable Don admitted she was kind of a nuisance and despite he banned her for any further contact to his boys, mainly Jason, she wasn't one to give up easily and she just took the habit to ambush him at every chance she got.

The poor fella already changed his phone number three times in the last three month and apparently she managed to ruin last night's date too "You wanna talk about it?" he offered quietly.

"We...we were getting along, really good I might add, you know? When you feel that immediate connection with another being..."

Nick nodded, oh yes he knew, he knew it very well.

"...and this time I was so sure she was the right one Nick, I swear I really was" he rubbed his muzzle with his paws "Then out of nowhere that crazy female came up our table and said 'Oh Jason, nice to see you again, still whoring I see mhm?!'"

"Ouch!" the copper furred mammal murmured sympathetically.

"Yeah! And when my date looked at me for an explanation Melanie was more than happy to fill her up"

"Which she did rather thoroughly I suppose"

"That's an understatement. I tried to stop her but it was already too late. Nick you should have seen the disgust in her eyes, like I was...dirt...or rubbish"

"..."

"I couldn't move...then suddenly she just stood up, throw her cocktail in my face and left. I think she called me asshole or something similar...not sure about it"

"I'm sorry Jason" he really was.

"Yeah! I will survive...I guess" he sighed "How was your assignment?"

"It was...perfect"

"Really?! So this Judith was in reality a kind lady? Well lucky for you" he stated a little disappointed drinking the rest of his coffee

"Actually she wasn't an old lady at all but a beautiful doe of 24"

It was the wolf's turn to spit his coffee this time "WHAT?!" You're kidding me right? A doe? 24 years? B-but it can't be, can it?"

"I'm very serious, we had a great time" he said wistfully.

"A...great time?" the black furred male whispered in awe.

"And she knew about me from the start"

"No way"

"Yes way, she knew both the reason she was there and my job"

"And..she...she didn't insult you?"

"Nope" Nick proudly exclaimed popping the p "She asked me to spend the evening like two friends"

"Shit! That should have been my assignment I've never been with a doe before. Come on tell me how's banging one?! I heard they have an insatiable stamina..."

A little unnerved by the rudeness of his comment in Judy's regards Nick answered stiffly "Actually I haven't banged her "he air quoted with his paws.

"WHAT?! Why?"

The fox just shrugged "She was a serious girl, maybe that's why she refused the service" sadness evident from his voice.

"What did she said Man?"

"That I could consider the extra for a job well done"

Jason snickered "Buddy you are so smitten with the girl. Did you realized that?"

"I'm afraid I am" he admitted without any problem.

"I wonder why they asked for a pred though"

"Dunno, but I'm starting to think it was some sort of misunderstanding. Gladys must face the fact that she might need a hearing aid and you...you must learn how to hold a glass without spilling its contents on important papers"

"Touchè…! Do you plan to see her again?"

Nick scoffed "I doubt that, it was just a one time thing. She doesn't need me"

"Perhaps but...If you think abut it that one time thing wasn't even supposed to happen, was it?" Jason said wisely

"She can have anyone she wants"

"Are you trying to convince me...or yourself Nick?"

He didn't answer, does he want to see her again? Yes, yes he wants it, very very much, but it wasn't so simple...drinking the remaining lukewarm coffee he stood up from his chair putting the mug into the sink "Don already knew about our deal" he said randomly changing the argument.

"WHAT?!" the poor wolf repeated for the third time "HOW?!"

"No clue but I assured him it was mutual"

Jason breathes a sigh of relief "Thanks god"

"But I must warn you, tonight you will be assigned to a special"

Nick turned towards the now completely stunned wolf for once speechless and open mouthed for the shock "S-special?!" he managed eventually in a barely audible voice.

"Yep, so good luck" he chuckled at the groan of his younger roommate.

"Nick? What about you? Will you be okay?" he asked just before the fox turned towards his room to get dressed.

"Me? Well for starters I put some clothed on then I will watch my movies all day stuffing myself with all the unhealthy junk food I could find and then..."

"That's not what I meant buddy"

"I know...but that's how it must be" he said closing both the conversation and his bedroom door behind him without notice the worried gaze of his friend.


	5. Aftermath Judy pov

Tadaan two chapter in less than three days...god bless the holidays

"They did what?!" screamed a cute shrew female poking her head from the fancy dressing room she was currently into.

"They rent a male escort for my birthday passing it off as a blind date" repeated quietly the gray doe from a big and comfy couch.

"Oh! How dare they" he small mammal exclaimed horrified "And how could you get along with that farce Judy?"

"Because I knew Benji Fru, and I'm sure he did it with good intentions...he just messed up a little I guess"

"Messed up a little? I would rather say he screwed up royally" Fru replied re-entering the dressing room "You should make him feel guilty at the very least"

"I'll..think about it" Judy mumbled really considering the idea.

"Soooo how was him?"

"Him?"

"Yes...your 'gift'" she giggled from inside the wide room

"Uh! He was...fine?!"

"Oh no! Don't you ever think I will be satisfied with just a vague non-answer. I want details, juicy details sis"

"Ahem...w-well..."

"Out with it. Species, ages, looks manners...bed skills, everything girl" she ordered with impatience.

Judy sighed "Ok fine...fox, 32, hands-good looking, very kind and articulate and...we didn't get so far...so sorry to disappoint you but I can't tell you how much skilled he was in that regard Fru

"A fox? Oh wow so exotic, but wait...what does it mean you didn't get so far? You said he was paid to spend all night with you, come on don't be shy..." the screw insisted with a little of malice.

"Yeah but I didn't...ahem...accepted that part of the gift" she said with a small blush "I still had a pleasurable evening though"

"Handsome"

"What?"

"You were going to say he was handsome"

"N-no...I wasn't, was I?"

"You were"

"Whatever"

"Awwwww you like him"

"What? No...no I don't"

"Hihi you really do Judy"

"Even if I do Fru, he did that for a job, I wonder how many female he said the same things every night, I can't trust him...or his sweet words"

"Mhm Judy, I think it's too late for that, you know?

"What do you mean?"

"That you already trust him and believed in what he say, or at least you want to" she laughed.

"Fru...that's..." but having said her piece and knowing she was right was enough for the small mammal, so out of the blue she suddenly decided to simply change the argument "You do! Now get ready sis, this one is absolutely amazing"

The doe rolled her eyes, she knew by experience that once Fru got something in her head there was nothing she could to to make her change her mind so she just straightened her back waiting for her show to go on.

As soon as the blue velvety curtains were lifted Fru walked out wearing a puffy and ample, for her short height, wedding dress "So?! What do you say?"she asked excited.

"It's...nice"

Fru's shoulders dropped in disappointment "You said the same thing for the last five dresses Judy, you are not helping" she scolded playfully.

 _That's because all of them were perfectly alike "_ Well they are all beautiful, it's difficult to choose" she lied.

"Yes, I know...mmhmm I'm so confused now" she made a cute roundhouse twirling the voluminous skirt "I love this one but...something is missing"

"Something is missing? What exactly?" Judy asked a bit knackered.

"I'm not sure...I always thought that I would have cried the moment I'd find the right one. Judy...what can I do?"

Resisting the impulse to scream Judy took a deep and long breath, the dress was perfect, just like the other 20 or so she already tried on in the last couple of hours, what the hell was her 'sister' looking for? "What about a veil?" she suggested more for politeness than anything else.

"A veil?" Fru squealed in delight "Judy, you are a genius"

 _Really?!_

The screw turned towards a little mouse hiding in a corner who apparently wished to be anywhere but there and asked decisively "Do you have a veil to match this dress?"

"Y-yes miss" she babbled opening a big glass armoir grabbing a delicate and impalpable mix of soft organza and silky flowers in the right size.

It required a little turn and twisting, mainly due to the complicated hairdo of the future bride, but as soon as the thin cloth was placed on her small head Fru covered her mouth in awe.

"Is that a tear I see Fru?" Judy joked gently.

"Oh my Judy, this...this is perfect"

"Yes, I think so too" the gray bunny agreed honestly "Frank will faint when he sees you"

"Do you really think that?"

The sad tone was absolutely out of character for the usually chipper female "Hey what's the matter Fru?" Judy said rushing quickly to her side.

"Nothing Jude"

"It seemed more a nothing something to me, are you having cold feet sis?"

"No, nothing like that, I can't wait to change silver with gold with Francesco" she whispered looking at her ring finger and at the exquisite silver band around it.

Judy knew of that peculiar tradition In Fru Fru Big's family, when a man proposed he's expected to gift his fiance and future bride a silver ring and then, on their wedding day replace it with the more classical gold one "Then what is it?"

"You know that Francesco is expected to follow my father's business Ju, but I'm afraid he's not fitted for that, he's too shy and kindhearted" she said sadly wiping her eyes.

"You told me your father will keep him away from dirty business"

"He will, daddy promise me Francesco will never became part of his mob affairs and I know he will keep his promise but still...my sweet shrew had no experience in economy"

"Maybe he just need an assistant?!"

"Maybe...but daddy doesn't trust new faces"

It was true, the fearsome mob boss known as Mr. Big only trusted a small group of mammal and ever since the brave doe saved Fru Fru from being crushed by a giant doughnut on her very first day as a meter maid, she became not only part of it but she was virtually considered his second daughter and treated with the same respect.

And as mellow as it sounds she consider him her second father.

"You've got a point"

"Oh Judy, what can I do? Don't you know a trustworthy mammal who can help my Frank?"

"Me?"

"Oh please, you are family now and daddy trusts you. I'm sure he would approve everyone you might suggest"

"I don't know anyone fitting Fru, but I promise I will told you immediately if I ever found him ok?"

"Ok"

"Moreover you'll have to come back from you three month long honeymoon right?"

"Hehe, right" she turned towards the huge mirror looking dreamily at her reflection dressed in white "Yes, this is the right one" she nods to the frightened mouse confirming the purchase and receiving a small respectful bow in return.

 _Thanks god, the ordeal is over_

"Perfect, now that this is settled let's worry about you Ju" she said with a strange, and frankly worrisome sparkle in her black eyes

"Wait, what?"

"Don't even try to play dumb with me miss maid of honor, we still have to choose your dress" she stated matter-of-factly floating in a cloud of silk and taffeta back in the big dressing room "And there is no arguing Hopps. As soon as I change back in normal clothes you will switch place with me. That's final" the stubborn soon to be bride declared with a frown scary enough to shame her own Chief.

Judy swallowed.

Three hours and fourty-five minutes later a tired gray bunny left the very exclusive atelier with a new knowledge of all the different shades of purple in the world.

Why it has to be purple of all the colors? _Because it will go lovely with your eyes._

How many dresses had she tried on? No less than 30 maybe, the worst part was that, when she finally found something at least decent, in her opinion, by the time the seamstresses will finish with all the changes Fru Fru requested, it will probably be a totally different dress.

Judy couldn't stay a minute more in that building, she even refused a ride home with the excuse of some errands, the doe felt much more at ease wearing her police uniform and meter maid vest rather than being engulfed in frilly girly gowns.

There was something really wrong in her.

And she'd rather preferred green to purple...just like his eyes

She sighed d _on't be stupid rabbit,_ _stop thinking of him,_ _you are just one of the many, he doesn't feel anything for you. You were just another...job. Nothing more._

But she had to admit that his deep magnetic green eyes were difficult to forget and for the first time in her life she felt...special and she loved every minute of it

 _Oh well, it's not that I am going to meet him again anyway_

But as strange as it was, the thought was at the same time a relief and a curse.

Deciding to erase any fox-related thoughts from her mind she decided to take a little detour before heading home.

The familiar sight of the ZPD building had always had a calming effect on Judy, even if her dreamy job wasn't exactly what she imagined in her innocent childish expectations, she knew the stern and unreasonable Chief Bogo wanted with all his might for her to fail and quit it, but she refused to give up so easily.

Not after everything that she went through.

It was like a silent war between the two of them, who will win or lose remain to be seen, but she was well determinate to last for as long as she can.

She opened the door and with deliberate pace she walked towards the receptions desk where Officer Benji Clawhouser was happily eating his bowl of milk and fruit cereals.

"Hey Benji"

"Hopps" he greeted with a large smile "What are you doing here on your day off? Always the workaholic mhm?!"

She discreetly looked around, all the culprits of her date were likely present and feigning indifference, but the many twitching ears she could see told another story.

"No nothing like that. I'm just here to thank you for yesterday evening"

At least six heads in the hall turned curiously in her direction, each of them busy with futile tasks clearly trying to pretend they weren't interested in the conversation.

 _Perfect_

The clueless cheetah giggled joyfully swishing his tail back and fro "Aww so it went well? Told you it was a good guy"

"Yes it was perfect and I had a lot of fun but it was probably our first and last date" she said a little disappointed or at least doing her best to sound as such.

"Oh?! How so?" he said in the worst performance of surprise she had ever seen...apparently that was supposed to be the script from the very beginning.

"Well you know...as much as Nick is a nice guy I'm not into tigers"

Judy bit her inner cheek trying not to laugh at the different expression of her colleagues which spoke volumes of what they were thinking of her admission, the most funny however was the fat cheetah who looked at her with wide eyes and open-mouthed without emitting the littlest sound.

"So I appreciated the gesture but...for obvious reasons it can't work"

The only response she get was a muffled murmur that sounded much like a 'Cheep-cheep'

"Oh well such is life I guess" she sighed dramatically "See you tomorrow Ben"

"Y-yeah" he waved with his big paw like a robot

She didn't move more than three or four feet that her powerful ears caught each and any of the angered comments against the poor dispatcher

"TIGER?"

"But are you stupid? She's a rabbit"

"What the hell were you thinking? You said you knew the perfect guy for her"

"We said small prey...small prey, not huge predator, idiot"

"B-but I asked for that...I swear"

"Wait...you...asked? Don't tell me you call for an escort Ben, please tell me you didn't"

"W-well they are a very serious agency and..."

"BEN" they all shouted in perfect unison.

Judy laughed heartily.

Now she was sure it was all a great misunderstanding and, despite being sorry for her friend, it was true she appreciated the gesture, but maybe next time he would think twice before arranging something like that again.

Yet, at least with herself she had to admit that she was glad of that misunderstanding.

So very...very...glad.


	6. Reunion

Confusion…

 _Run_

Pain…

 _Run faster_

Darkness…

 _Farther, faster...from everything_

Nick was panting, his mind a concentrated of disordered thoughts, he didn't know where he was going, or why his side was burning or his face hurts like hell, or why he was running so fast.

No.

He only knows he couldn't stop.

The night was so dark and, generally, this had never been a problem for him, but the Paradise already kicked in and he knew that his dilated pupils now were useless.

They were ready to see only what it wasn't real.

He stumbled over a trash bin reversing it and falling spectacularly on the ground face-down, and in the quiet of the night, he laughed, he laughed so hard that tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, tears of mirth that soon became of sorrow and desperation, he didn't even tried to roll on his back, why bother anyway? He was exactly where he was supposed to be, in the garbage and alone.

A drugged piece of trash.

Thank goodness, the effects of the blue liquid were strong but short-lasting, and that is just as well because, right now, even the rusty trash bin near him seemed to be so appealing that he already feel the spur to dry-humping it with all his might.

An attractive dumpster with purple eyes.

Why? Why after more than two weeks that beautiful doe was always in his thoughts? And to complicate things even more she was back every time he swallowed the devious blue fluid he was forced to drink.

There is to be said that his 'feedbacks' were really high in the last period and even Don was very satisfied of his performances lately, but it wasn't a great consolation for him.

"I'm an idiot"

The copper furred mammal had convinced himself that it was all his fault, maybe if he hadn't pushed the subject of the 'whole package' arrangement she would never have been so scared of him, maybe she could have trusted him enough to give him at least her phone number or something like that

If only he could see her one last time, to explain or to assure her that he wasn't a threat, that, yes he had fangs and claws, and, yes, they could be dangerous, but he was the one in control of them, not the other way around.

What was designed to destroy it could also be used to caress and show affection.

But now...it was too late.

He tried to push himself as high as he could by using the scraped off wall in front of him leaning his sore back on it still sitting on the ground "Ouch" he groaned in pain clutching his side "Tomorrow I will feel it even more I guess" Nick mumbled delicately feeling his side "B-broken ribs...and I dread to think what condition my face is...that damned bastard...he did a good job" he said testing the number of his teeth with his tongue "Everyone here...well that's something"

To complicate things further suddenly a lightning broke the darkness of the street brightening for a couple of seconds his surroundings and no more that a heartbeat later he felt the first little drops of rain on his fur and clothes.

In no time the small droplets became a full fledged storm drenching him to the bone, but he didn't move, letting the pure rain cleanse all his dirt.

What's the point? He probably would have spent the night in the street waiting for the drug to wear off and trying to not rape the innocent Judy-trash bin.

A glittering prospect indeed…!

"Who's there?"

Oh great...now what could he say to the newcomer? 'Hey don't worry I'm just a whore under the effect of a strong hallucinogenic and speaking of which...do you want to have a go? I'm ready to burst here, it doesn't matter if you are a male or a female...you can have me for free...' Yes that could work...for a night in the slammer.

"Hey listen ma'am I'm not here to cause any problem...I just had a few too many...I'm...I'm just having a breather and I will be gone in a moment okay?"

"That voice...I...Nicholas?"

"You...who..who are you?" he blinked surprised with his only good eye.

"Is that really you?" she said slowly approaching him

It couldn't be...it couldn't be her...it was the effect of the Blue paradise right? There was no way the beautiful and sweet doe he met by chance once was there in fur and bone "J-Judy?"

"Oh my god, what happened? Look at your face" she murmured shocked "Who did this to you?"

"A Jealous boyfriend...but...that's that's not important...you're...you? I mean you are not the trash bin?"

"The trash bin? Oh sweet cheese and crackers what are you talking about?...You probably had a concussion too."

"No...no I need to talk to you...now...I will never hurt you...my fangs will never hurt you, believe me..."

"Of course I believe you...do you think you can stand?"

"Yes...but please I...need to tell you something...important"

"Okay but not here in the street...come on, get up...lean onto me"

He had no qualm obeying her order and...lean onto her...her scent was driving him crazy already...he was sure it wasn't just an effect of the blue dope and if it was, and this 'Judy' was really the bin, he had to make sure to take it home with him…

She was strong, and soft, and so sweet, he failed to realized he was walking, climing up some flight of stairs and limping down a narrow hallway, he didn't see the old door made of dark wood, his eye was full of the gray of her fur, of the simple and modest nightly outfit she was wearing.

Gentle brown paws increased his hold on her, he knew it wasn't really necessary, but he couldn't help it, he had to show her, he would let her know she was safe with a pred.

Safe with him.

"We are here Nick. Geez you are drenched, let's took your clothes off or you will catch pneumonia"

"With great pleasure, you want me to do it...or...would you rather undress me yourself? Slowly...garment after garment...until I can show you my pelt...my front is white till my groin...wanna-wanna see Judy?" he said huskily turning around to face her small muzzle realizing that this illusion was probably the best he'd ever had, but who was him to complain his luck?

"If you can it would be better if you do it yourself Nick, I'll go grab some tow..." but he was quick to grab her wrist before she could even move "Nick?! What..."

"I want you to stay here...look at me...while I get naked...in front of you..."

"What? Nick this is not the time f…

But in his jumbled mind there was no place for second guessing, trash bin or not, and without any hesitations he begun to took off his suit dropping it on the ground with a disgusting wet sound, his shirt following immediately after.

"Sweet cheese and cr...stop it" she said covering her eyes when she realized he wasn't bluffing, she heard the fumbling of a belt and then the dull noise of a metal object falling on the ground, then some rustling, and she knew, even without looking, that now in her small apartment there was a very naked and very confused red fox.

A very attractive naked and confused fox.

"Judy..."

"W-wait..." she grabbed blindly the coverlet of her bed and throw it where she thought he was standing "Cover yourself...please"

"No, if you are the dumpster and I'm in the street there's no need to cover...but... if you are the real one...you have to understand..."

"Understand? Understand what?"

"I will show you" he whispered grabbing once more both her wrists gently forcing them away from her face "Open you eyes...Judy...please"

She open her purple orbs careful to just look from his neck up "It's not funny Nick"

"It wasn't meant to be" he said smiling at her embarrassment and twitching nose, how he missed her little nervous nose "I scared you right?"

"Scared me?"

"Back then, It's because I'm a predator, isn't it?" he unsheathed his long sharp claws in front of her "My claws, they won't harm you...ever Judy...they might be dangerous..." four long talon were placed on her cheek "...but they are very gentle" he stated as said talon gently slide down her face tickling her fur playfully.

"Uh! I-I..."

"My fangs" he silently snarl showing two perfectly rows of white pearl fangs "I can control them" Nick said delicately raising her paw to his mouth and bite down lightly on one of her furred finger.

Judy gulped and moaned, in pain or pleasure he'd never know...but she wasn't scared...he could tell by her hooded eyes and her scent, "N-Nick...don't...please"

"I can't...plus I'm just getting started..." he said lifting her in his arms bridal-style.

"Nick...put me down...NOW...you are not well I have to call an ambulance..." but her words fell on deaf ears while the naked red fox walked the brief distance towards the bed and placed the upset bunny on it looming down on her.

"No ambulance...no hospitals...I don't need any of that..." he whispered caressing the soft fur on her cheek once more "I just need you" he said before kissing her.

He wasn't his intention at first, but, with her face so close to his, his nostrils were full of her sweet scent of honey and he knew he just had to taste her.

Nick wasn't pushing, quite the contrary to tell the truth, he was gentle and patient, she wasn't exactly accepting him but she wasn't rebuffing him either, her heart was beating so fast and loudly that he was able to hear even with his limited hearing.

He broke the kiss for a minute nibbling gently at her lower lip looking at her.

She was panting slightly and her purple gems were glazed...was it passion? He really hope it was

"You never kissed anyone Judy?"

"What?"

He chuckled "I can tell...so I'm your first...I will make sure to be your last too...but if you want me to stop just said the word Judy"

"I can't" she whispered and his lips were on her again.

It was different this time, his mouth molded with her like a missing puzzle piece, her paws knotted themselves in his longer fur just like his arms circled her smaller form gathering her against his warmth.

He was slowly losing his mind, she was so responsive, so soft, she felt so real...Nick opened his mouth tracing gently her lips with the tip of his tongue asking for entrance but she was quick to push him away.

The fox was surprised at first, did he do something wrong? "S-sorry...was that too much?"

"Nick you are so hot" she said alarmed.

"Thank you, you are not so bad yourself..." he replied aiming again for her mouth but she didn't let him, keeping a safe distance from her lips and his.

"No, I mean...you have a high fever you dumb fox" she rolled away from under him grabbing the coverlet and enveloping his lean body with it.

"F-fever?" he repeated lamely touching his forehead.

Judy sighed "Lie down" she pushed him on the mattress and this time he obeyed, too weak to complain "You need to dry off" she said offering him a clean towel, though, when it was clear he wasn't going to take it and doing anything but staring at her with his hollow eye she just started to gently run it on his swollen muzzle.

The gentle caresses and the high temperature combined made him so sleepy and suddenly very tired of the day's fatigue that his good eye closed in exhaustion "Judy..." he said with his last ounce of strength.

"Yes?" she answered placing something heavy and cold on his face.

"No hospital please..."

"But..."

"P-promise...me"

"Okay...promise"

"T-thank you...you are a very...kind...and...b-beautiful...t-trash bin" he said letting sleep took over his devastated body, but not before a sweet smile of bliss formed on his lips.

He really had to find a place in his room for the cute dumpster.


	7. Awakening

Hi guys

here a new chapter of Blue paradise

a special thanks to my awesome editor Scottishwalhalla

Please be sure to read his note at the bottom

"Mmhhrrgg...crap...anyone get the number of the rocket that clobbered me?" exclaimed a big blob under a cute pink coverlet.

One by one two big brown paws emerged from the cocoon of sheets, then two lean unkempt arms and lastly the tips of two short fox's ears "Man! My head...Jason...JASON...save me...I need aspirin..."

"Shut up, someone is trying to sleep here"

"If you went to bed at a more reasonable hour you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass this early"

"Hey there was a marathon of 'Games of Bones' yesterday, you know it's my favorite show"

"Only a jerk like you would watch that stupid show"

"YOU are a Jerk, shut up"

"YOU shut up"

"You..."

A bleary green eye peeked through a chink in the blankets "W-what was that?" the blob said scanning the dimly lit room "W-where am I? And above all..." he looked down his body "...Why I'm naked?"

With measured moves Nick slowly lowered the covers from his face regretting it immediately.

Even the little glimmers of light seeping out the windows were enough to make him dizzy and nauseous, "Yeyyy" he exclaimed sarcastically closing his only eye in pain.

He took a very long breath "Ok...ok calm down fox...try to think straight" he lifted one finger "One, I went to the assignment, two, I met with the ugl-I mean the fair maid in her house, three, I barely had time to close the door before she was already all over me, four, I've run off to the bathroom to drink the Paradise, five, I went back to her and in her place stood an extremely jealous and violent boyfriend , six, seven, eight and nine...maybe even ten, I became acquainted with his fists...then...nothing...darkness...nada...niente di niente...err, no...I do remember talking and flirting with a...trash bin?"

The wearied mammal covered his eyes with his arm and groaned "...and as usual she was there too, but it was just an effect of that damned drug, it couldn't be real" he turned his head slightly wincing when his swollen side was met with something...strange "Wha..." he grabbed the odd object and brought it in front of his only good eye "A pack of frozen baby carrots?! Ok now I'm really lost..."

Tentatively he took a good look at the narrow room, "Totally not mine" the fox stated a little alarmed by the quantity of carrot-shaped and printed items he could see "What the heck is this place? Some kind of carrot sanctuary?" He said wincing at the sting in his skull "Urgh! What I wouldn't give for some medicine right now, I just hope that Mr. carrot here has something for..." but whatever he was saying suddenly remained in the air when he heard the creepy creaking noise of the door opening, and a dark figure appearing.

Still no matter how much he tried, all he was able to see in backlighting was the silhouette of his 'guest'…'captor' or who knows... _mmhm short, long eared...a rabbit? Or a hare maybe...I can't tell the gender…_

"Thank god you are awake Nick, how do you feel?" the dark figure said with a purposely quiet voice closing the door behind her.

 _Ok...female and...she knows my name?!_ A quick check of his body confirmed that he had no exposed bits

"Nick?!" the kind female repeated approaching him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked a little gun-shy.

She giggled, amused "You said it yourself two weeks ago during our blind date"

 _WHAT? It couldn't be..."_ J-Judy? Is-is it really you?" he exclaimed wide-eyed as she sat on the bed with a brown bag full of groceries _So, It wasn't an hallucination? For fuck's sake what did I do to her?_

"Who you were expecting? The trash-bin?" she joked with a big smile "Well sorry to disappoint you, it's just me"

"The trash...why..." he blabbered dropping his ears in shame while he pulled the blankets up to his chin "Why am I in your bed? And...and...uh!"

Once again he found he couldn't finish his line.

He was known to be a very articulate mammal, always bragging to have given the expression 'to have a silver tongue' a whole new meaning, but not when the forehead of the girl, that haunted his dreams and mind since the day he met her, was on his.

Nick was only partially aware it was an innocent gesture still, with her lips so close to his eager ones, her big deep purple eyes closed in concentration, her scent so sweet, her fur, so shiny and silky...and soft, her..."Mmhm, you still have a high fever Nick" she whispered slightly mussing the fur on his chin.

"Wha..f-fever? The fox said as if he had just woken up by the most beautiful dream of his life.

Judy nodded shifting from her slightly bent position "You need medicine, but you have to eat something first, are you hungry?"

The sudden grumbling of his empty stomach did the talking for him "Ahem...a little?"

She giggled adorably "Let me fix something then, I hope you are up for some warm soup" she said standing up already heading towards the limited stove with her bag.

"Let me guess...carrot soup?"

"Actually carrots and scallions" she answered matter-of-factly placing a big pintt of water on a burner.

Nick wasn't used to such a mundane scene...but he liked it...and if it wasn't for his aching body and groggy brain he would have been very happy to lend her a hand, he was a pretty good cook, although he hadn't used the skills in years, but maybe...just maybe...he could take into consideration the possibility to resume it very soon.

The red fox looked discreetly around...small...but doable, with a little relocation here and there, he needed to think on it...if only her bobbing tail wasn't so distracting..."Nick?! Did you hear me?" she said over her shoulder with a slightly worried expression.

"Sorry...I was...unfocused...what did you say?"

"I said that I put your clothes in the wash, they were drenched and reeked of cheap perfume"

"Thank you, did..did you take them off yourself?" he said delighted when he saw her ears stood up at once.

"N-no, you undressed by yourself"

"Really?" _Thanks god_

The gray rabbit turned towards him, a carrot in one paw and a big cutting knife in the other "You...you don't remember anything you did yesterday?"

"Weeeeell, my memories are a little jumbled...I remember coming to my date's house and immediately upon arriving, the greatest beating of my life, then an epic, and frankly not manly, retreat...but aside from that...nothing" he didn't mention the sudden desire to fuck a trash bin with her features, he was too much of gentleman for that "How did I get here?"

She sighed resuming her meticulous cutting "I found you confused and feverish just outside my condo, not to mention you were soaked to the bone, I brought you here, dried you off and put you to bed. That's all"

"I see, thank you Judy"

"It's alright...okay done, now I've just got to let it simmer for fifteen minutes" she said covering the pot with a lid "Now for the next task..." she whispered rummaging into the paper bag and retrieving three big rolled bandages "Scoot over Nick"

"Uh?! What are you going to do?"

"I need to treat your broken ribs" she giggled at his dazed expression, with half of his face swollen and one of his eyes closed he looked kind of cute "Don't make that face Nick, I'm a cop remember? The academy gave me a little background in first aid, beside this is your fault..." a small furry finger was pointed towards him menacingly "You didn't want me to call for an ambulance...sooo bear it"

She smiled though when she saw him visibly swallowing in nervousness.

Very carefully, and with a little help, he eventually managed to shift just enough for her to fit between him and the wall "Sweet cheese and crackers Nick, what are these?"

 _Crap...the scars…_

He totally forgot his scarred back, _come on fox, make up something, she doesn't need to know the truth "_ Oh those? Nothing to be worried about, just a very...err..enthusiastic client hehe"

"I can tell" she said neutrally "can you raise your arms?"

He did as he was told, or at least he tried to, raising his limbs as much as his injuries allowed him to do. "That'll do, now don't move"

"Aye aye captain" he answered bravely though he couldn't repress a shiver the moment her small paws brushed his side fur gently as she wrapped his back and torso with the white cloth.

"It's too tight?"

"N-no it's okay" he observed "You are really good at this"

"Like I said...police academy and...and lot of reprobate brothers.

"Ah yes, I remember you said you have a very big family, how many is 'big'?" he asked curiously.

"Take a wild guess Wilde" she playfully dared him.

Wait...was she trying to...flirt with him? It it was so, he was more than willing to oblige her "Let's see...20?"

"20?!" she laughed "Try harder"

"...40?"

"Nope"

"Come on, they can't be more than 50"

"Last time I checked I had 178 brothers and 235 sisters"

"4-413 siblings?"

"Unless you count my nephews and nieces too, yes"

"Good grief, how can you remember all their names?"

"It's a question of habit I guess"

"I... guess..."

"What can I say?! We bunnies are good at multiplying"

"Undeniable"

They both laughed "Oh I almost forgot" she took out from her pockets a black wallet and a thin phone "Here, I think these belong to you"

"Thank you" he looked at his mobile, 23 new messages and 18 missing calls _not good_

"UH! Nick?!"

"What is it Carrots?" he said absentmindedly scrolling all the notification, they were all from Jason, the poor wolf must have been really worried if he wrote 23 times 'Where are you? Call me ASAP'

"Carrots?!"

"Yes, you are the only thing in the room that is not shaped like a vegetable, it just feels wrong...Carrots"

"Whatever...can...can I ask you something?"

"Sure...shoot"

"Ehm...sooo I don't think you can afford to choose your uh! dates...right?!"

"Not in the slightest" he admitted

"Okay...but if she's not...I how can I put it..."

"Bangable?" the fox supplied with a smirk

"Attractive..." she corrected blushing "If she's not attractive...how can you..."

"We have a little...help, obviously"

"A help?!" she parroted slightly alarmed

"Don't worry it's not a drug, not In the classical sense at least" he briefly paused then added lifting his gaze from the screen "It's a sort of hallucinogenic aphrodisiac, it's not addictive and it doesn't have a prolonged effect, just long enough to allow us to...err. Do the job." he closed his good eye "Like you said, we don't always have the luxury to have a beautiful young girl as a partner Carrots"

"You drank it yesterday too?"

"Yes" the red mammal nodded "That's why I am worried I made a complete fool of myself." he turned a little towards her "Tell me the truth, please"

"No, you were just delirious with the high fever" she answered without looking at his face fastenings the gauze with a knot, "This...tonic...is really that powerful?"

"It sure is" he said flinching both from the pain and from the guilt "To put it in the words of my roommate 'I can even fuck the keyhole of my door and believe it a supermodel of Victoria's crickets' _Or a beautiful gray furred doe!_ "You can consider it a very powerful Viagra...the color is the same"

"That's why you wouldn't let me call for assistance?"

 _I must be crazy, she's still a cop, what if she decided to discover something on it? She doesn't know how dangerous those mammals, are, what they are capable of, and what they do to whoever they catch sticking their nose in their business. I won't' let her, I can't bear the thought of her cold body on the slab or becoming fish food "_ There's no harm,the ingredients are all safe, no one has ever died for it trust me, and if used in small doses it's not even illegal, but you know, my...boss, he doesn't like to be bothered with such stupid things"

"Stupid thin..."

"Really, there's nothing to be worried about" he insisted harshly

"..."

He felt the mattress shifting when she raised from the bed and walked towards the boiling soup

"Carrots"

"It's alright" she said stirring the soup with a ladle "it's not like I'm a position to judge someone else's choice of career."

Nick watched bitterly as she poured a fair amount of it in a bowl _Forgive me if I lied, but it's for your own sake Carrots_ "I hope you like it, it's an old family recipe, my mother used to make it whenever me or one of my siblings were sick"

"Which means almost every day?!" Nick joked to break the unpleasant tension

"Har har, eat Mr. Congeniality, you need to regain strength" she quipped placing a tray with the soup, some crackers and a glass of water with two effervescent tablets in it.

"Yes mummy" he took a deep sniff of his meal "Mmm the smell is wonderful, I bet the taste is even better"

"Then eat, I'll go to the laundry room to retrieve your clothes, I will be back shortly"

But she stopped "Nick?! Have you ever thought of doing another job?"

"Yes many times, but I'm a fox Carrots, the only choices I have is either this or hustling"

"I see...just be careful with that stuff...please

"I will" _I'll try at least_

" _Good"_

As soon as the door was closed his ears dropped in misery, _My choice of career? You don't know how wrong you are Carrots, but maybe...maybe it's better this way, how can I tell you that all of this shit is not my own choice or that I am no more than a slave In chains or that the scars on my back aren't the result of a good rut with a fiery female?_

His thumb pressed a call for Jason _I hope you can forgive me Carrots "_ NICK _,_ where are you?" asked a concerned Jason through the receiver "What...no forget it call Don...NOW" "Jason calm dow..." "I am calm, but you are in trouble...call Don" he warned before hanging up.

"This just gets better and better" he complained while he pressed for another call.

"Nicholas" hissed a very irritated feline "I hope you have a good explanation for your sudden disappearance"

"Two words: Jealous bastard"

"What?" Don growled "Explain"

"He was there when I arrived, he used my face as a stress ball and I ran away as soon as I was able to separate his fist from my muzzle"

"Are you sure he was the boyfriend?"

"I didn't ask for credentials, I just assumed..."

"I don't care what you assumed harlot, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Don" he answered gritting his teeth

"Excellent, lately I received some...warnings from a rival agency, if they are meddling with what is mine they'd better live their last days to the fullest"

Nick shivered against his will at the vicious menace of the bobcat, he knew it wasn't just empty words.

"Your condition Nicholas"

"Half face swollen, broken ribs, high fever"

"Missing teeth?" Don growled

"None"

"Where are you? I know for certain you are not at home and I really hope for your sake, Nicholas, that you are not in the hospital"

"I'm in a safe place, and not even close to a hospital"

"Can you move?"

"Not at the moment"

"Very well you have three days" he ordered peremptorily "In three days, recovered or not, you will work as a bartender to the club until your face is back to normal"

"Alright"

"Very well, see you in three days Nicholas" Don hissed ending the call.

"Yeah" he whispered dropping the phone on the bed "No more than a slave in chains"

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Judy was playing for time.

Nick's clothes were neatly folded for a while now, but she couldn't bring herself to return to the fox's side, not after what he said.

The cute doe opened her paw and glanced again at the little vial she found yesterday between his belonging "So it was just you speaking for him, right? The kissing, the husky voice...they weren't for me" she sighed "Nothing was for me" she grinned at the remnants of a cobalt fluid at the bottom of the glass downer.

I **t was just a bet, do you really think any buck in their right mind would want to date you? Or any other male? I think you should thank me, at least you won't die virgin.**

Judy could still hear the laughs that followed her public shaming so many years ago, "I'm just stupid, serves me right to still hope" she angrily collected Nick's outfit and got out the humid place.

"He didn't even realize it, I can't hold a grudge against him"

She sadly opened the door of her apartment but the scene she was presented with was too cute to sulk any longer.

Nick was trying to lift the spoon to his lips, but it was clear it was a difficult task since his trembling arm allowed him to lift it just barely over the rim of the bowl "Do you need help with that?"

"I'm...not...a... little...kit..." he gnashed stubbornly attempting to lick the soup with his long tongue but to no avail.

"Are you sure?" Judy grinned crossing her arms on her chest.

"Maybe...just for this time I could...just don't tell Jason or I wouldn't hear the end of it please"

"Jason?"

"My roommate"

"Of course not" she sat in front of him grabbing the small bowl in her paw "It will be our little secret, come on here comes the dinner train choo-choo"

His dumbstruck expression was priceless "Seriously?"

Judy giggled and shrugged "It was worth a try, come on," she encouraged and very gently she begun to feed him with the warm soup.

Spoon after spoon the bowl was emptied with only a brief pause to munch on some crackers, the kind bunny had to refill it thee times before he was satisfied "You are a great cook Carrots, my compliments" he complimented drinking the medicine and patting his full belly.

"Well thank you Nick, you should rest now" she said putting the dishes into the sink

"What about you Judy? Where did you sleep yesterday?"

"I'm not a sleeper, I'll make do, don't worry"

"What about your job then?" Nick asked while getting more comfortable

"I'm sure the parking meters can hold up without me for a day."

"Why are you so...kind to me?"

"That's what friends do Nick"

"Are...are we friends Judy?" he said already half asleep

"We are" she said kindly

"That's...good" he said closing his eye.

After a little while the room was filled with his light snores.

Judy smiled at the sweet peaceful grin adorning his lips "Dumb fox" she said tucking him in "Get well soon Nick, and stop haunting my dreams."

She lay her head near his closing her own eyes "Please"

I have successfully convinced BenntBun to join Dagonn in allowing me to be their editor. I hope that I can live up to the numbers that Benny's works put forth. It's a pleasure to be a part of this story. May there be many chapters ahead of us!

Thank you for your time,

ScottishValhalla


	8. The collector

_**Hi everyone**_

 _ **welcome to another chapter of Blue Paradise**_

 _ **A special thanks to Scottishwalhalla and his precious editing assistance**_

 _ **Sleep.**_

One of the real pleasures of life.

Or at least that's what it should be, in fact, how can you wake up every day more tired and worried than the day before? Peaceful nights, pleasant dreams and mornings full of energy, were just a painful memory for Judy Hopps.

She couldn't help it.

Not that giving tickets every day five days a week was a particularly tiring job.

The fact was that she missed the closeness of her brothers and sisters…

Living with so many siblings did indeed have its disadvantages, there was no arguing with that, but when your world is turned upside down you'll realize how much you missed what you always considered a bummer...and what you wouldn't give to have it back.

Sadly, her large collection of bunny sized dolls weren't a worthy substitute.

Rabbits in fact were, by nature, very physical mammals, they crave bodily contact and closeness more than everything in the world and ever since she left her home to follow her dream, she hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours at a time, even the other day, instead of sleeping, she was just counting the cracks on her ceiling until she heard a dull noise and decided to go check on it and found Nick in the alley,

Yet...oddly this morning, despite being still half asleep, she felt good, more than good to be honest, almost like her old self. She hadn't felt like that...well for a very long time, and even the usual dampness of the room, for once, didn't bother her at all.

There was a gentle warmth surrounding her lithe body, a warmth that, she was sure, had nothing to do with her pink coverlet.

It was different...deeper...and violet scented?!

She slowly opened her purple eyes and she found herself pleasantly immersed in a sea of soft copper fur.

Fur?!

Wait...Nick?!

Why was she sleeping in her bed with a stranger?

Ok...not exactly a stranger but still...why they were sleeping together? Why was he hugging her tenderly to his bandaged chest? Why was his tail wrapped around her waist as if she had always belonged there? Above all...why she was loving every second of it?

 _Stupid rabbit_ she chided, but despite everything, she couldn't stop her finger when it decided, of its own accord, to gently trace the outline of his jaw, eliciting in the sleeping fox a brief, and honestly adorable, quiver of his ears.

 _Fru, you're right, he's so much more than just good looking._

And she really meant it.

Even with half of his face still swollen and deformed she couldn't deny it anymore, he was...attractive….he was…

Her disobedient little digit continued unhindered his path on the tod's muzzle, delicate like a butterfly touch, sliding down his jaw, to his chin, until it reached his black lips where it stopped for a minute.

...handsome.

Tentatively, almost reverently the tip of her blunt claw brushed from the corner of his mouth to the whole of its length, not expecting to find it so soft and smooth at the touch.

The sweet curiosity of the discovery, however, was very quickly replaced by fear and shame when said fur less skin unfolded itself in a satisfied and lovely smile, subsiding a little only when she realized he was still fast asleep and he just reacted subconsciously to the pleasant affections.

Embarrassed by her improper attitude towards the unconscious mammal the cute bunny tried to withdraw her finger but, for the second time since he barged into her life, she felt his fangs gently bite into her fur and flesh, jamming her where she was.

A shiver of deep and pure delight run down her spine and her heartbeat sped up considerably when his warm and wet tongue lapped sensually at her finger pad and her eyes doubled in size at the sheer forbidden pleasure each stroke of the soft muscle was making her feel.

Her whole body was taut like a violin string and ready to burst, slowly her eyelids closed over her glazed eyes finally giving in to the beautiful sensation of him.

Warm body.

Soft fur.

Sinful tongue.

Flowery scent.

Unconsciously, or maybe not, she slowly slid closer to the bigger predator with a trust she only ever experienced with her close relatives _I must be crazy,_ yet when two strong but gentle arms hugged her tenderly pulling all of her flat against his front, and his deadly claws started to delicately caress her back, she knew without doubt that there was no other place she wanted to be.

It was all so perfect she didn't even try to resist...he was so sweet, so good with his paws that eventually...releasing a long and loud moan...she gave up...clasping her own arms around his shoulders….clutching him hard against her, only mildly aware of the bandages covering his torso.

The gentle beating of his heart was lulling her into a word she barely had experienced with but in any case never with such intensity or urgency.

When soft and warm breaths suddenly ruffled the thin fur of long gray ears she discovered that she had no saliva left and her fingers curled even deeper into him, how it was even possible that he was able to make her feel such deep sensations if he was still in dreamland? And with nothing more than a sweet brush of his paw…

What if he were awake?

What if he used that skilled tongue of his for... **You are beautiful, I wanted to do this since the moment I saw you**

Her eyes opened up at once.

 **Stop crying for fuck's sake...you are so annoying, you must be proud to be fucked by the hottest buck of Bunnyburrow**

The delightful tingle in her spine was now a shiver of horror and disgust.

 **You just make me gain 50 points, thank you...by the way, cute panties...I think I will keep them.**

 _No_

 **We have a little help...it's a sort of hallucinogetic aphrodisiac...I can even fuck the keyhole of my door and believe it a supermodel of Victoria's crickets...**

 _Sweet cheese and crackers rabbit...what are you doing?_

As fast as she could, she disentangled from the intimate embrace taking extra care not to wake him up, but luckily for her the fox's only reaction was to move his arms around in an attempt to find again the warmth her body provided to and, when he found nothing, he settled for the pillow hugging it like he did with her only a couple of minutes before, the whole thing together with a super cute whine of disappointment.

Judy stood perfectly still for a long moment watching with a hint of envy at her 'rival'

"Beat by a pillow and a trash bin" she exclaimed with a sad smile shaking her head "What did you expect after all? Serves me right" and with a last wistful look at the peaceful tod she hastily adverted her eyes.

The old electronic alarm clock on her nightstand showed it was only 5,30 am, still very early for her but it was just as easy to get ready for another one of her 'exciting days' with a good breakfast at least.

She opened her tiny fridge looking for something suitable for both preds and prey between her limited choice of foods, opting ultimately for a healthy fruit salad.

Closing the fridge door's with the back of her foot she put all her fruit on her chopping board with an uncommon anticipation, it was...weird to cook breakfast for someone else other than herself, but it was a good feeling, she didn't even mind the silly happy tune she came up with while chopping pears, apples strawberries and bananas in small pieces.

Eating her share directly from the trencher she put everything else, plus a generous dose of fresh blueberries, in a big bowl covering it carefully with a foil and placing it with a big glass of orange juice on the same tray she used the night before.

Nick was still sleeping hugging his pillow so the pretty gray bunny just brought his fresh breakfast on the small nightstand together with his wallet and phone for an easy reach when he was going to wake up, adding, after a little afterthought, a little note with her cell number for any necessity.

That solved, it was almost time to get ready and change into her uniform but she was a bit dubious to do it with a male in the same room, of course she could change into the common bathroom but there was still the risk to run into one of her pesky neighbors.

And that would be even worse.

"Oh well, it's not that he can see you, and even if he does...there is nothing interesting for him" she bitterly claimed unbuttoning her shirt ant throwing it in the laundry basket, immediately followed by her pants.

She didn't know that a sly fox was watching with great interest at her every move with his two bright green eyes, finding her tonic body clad in only a lacy blue bra and matching panties very far from being 'not interesting', especially when she took them off to wear the extremely skinny uniform and the flashy orange vest.

When she turned around however said fox's eyes were carefully hidden behind heavy eyelids like nothing happened and they remained like that even when he felt her tender touch back on the swollen side of his muzzle, or when she gently placed another pack of frozen vegetables on it, or when she covered his nude form with the pink coverlet to keep him warm.

Only when he heard the noise of the door closing he deemed safe enough to end his farce, thanking god and every angel in heaven that his red fur could hide his deep bush.

It had been hard enough pretending to be asleep during her curious exploration of him but when she undressed herself? God it was the hardest thing he had ever done, innuendo intended…! Did he really call her breathtaking when he first met her? Like hell...she was perfection in fur and flesh and he wasn't talking about her physical appearance only.

Gritting his teeth, he lifted himself from the bed waiting until he could spot her leaving the building and walking down the road to a job she loathed.

His little proud beautiful bunny.

He looked at the pack she put on his face and laughed heartily "Frozen peas? Whatever happened to my baby carrots...Carrots? I'm almost disappointed" he said lifting a big brown paw to gently caress her retreating figure though the window's glass "Have a good day Sweetheart" he whispered fondly placing the cool compress back on his cheek following her until she disappeared from his sight.

At the same time, in another country, miles and miles away from the small apartment and from the city of Zooopia, in a secluded basement hidden in a verdant vineyard in the beautiful Toucany in Itaily, a very elegant brown bear in a dark suit and a large number of case files in his arms was running down a modern steel hallway lit only by faint neon lights.

His panting, and claws hitting the ground, drown out the vexing buzz of the artificial lighting in a scene worthy of a classical sci-fi movie and, more than likely, the sturdy runner would have wanted that it was the case.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

He arrived at the end of the narrow passage leaning heavily on the cold steel surface pressing repeatedly on the only red button located to the left, _**"Come on, come on, come on"**_ until as if by magic, where before there was nothing but a glossy iron wall, opened up an invisible sliding door leading to what apparently seemed a very technological elevator.

The bulky bear quickly squeezed his huge body in the confined space and waited for the door to close up again, there was no dial to press and even if, after no more than a couple of seconds it begin his descent, it did little to soothe the nervousness of the only passenger because, as soon as it stopped, he didn't even wait for the doors to open up completely that he rushed out sideways, even if he had to comically suck in his belly in the process, hopping on one leg in an attempt to balance his huge load of sheets.

The floor in which he landed consisted in a bare room no bigger than the elevator itself, the only thing visible was a rather small black screen with a slot for a magnetic strip like the one used for A.T.M. machines and a single security camera.

Shifting part of his cargo under his left arm and part in his mouth the brown mammal grabbed the key card hanging from his broad neck swiping it with some struggling, into the slot and dialing a long numeric code, at the end of which, the screen lit up in a bright green light before opening another invisible sliding doors, this one however, unlike the previous, led to a massive chaotic room where about fifty mammals of different sizes and species were engaged in various activities.

Hastily cobbling together the jumble of paper he carried the bear entered the whirlwind of bodies, furs and furniture doing his best to dodge the maze of electronic cables scattered all over the ground _**"Sorry...sorry...coming through...don't mind me...sorry"**_ he repeated going around in circles like a clumsy ballerina _**"Alessandro"**_ he shouted towards a mammal whose back was turned.

The big bear scowled when he noticed that his interlocutor didn't take a shit on his calling clearly too focused on a long wall full of lots and lots of pictures and newspaper clippings, some of them connected with a thick red line, _**"Alessandro"**_ he shouted even louder trying to get his voice heard over the clutter of the many wandering workers _**"Al..."**_ he said a third time before tripping over on a crate overflowing with fur dye substances.

Documents and case files flew in the air like big confetti, one of them even managed to reach the still turned mammal's head, still, before it could even graze it, he caught it with a swift and slinky move of one of his pure white paws.

Despite the fact that the bear, now completely covered in papers and colorful cases from head to toe, knew the secretive animal from a lifetime he couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his usual flawless grace in everything he did, even now, when he shouldn't even have seen what was happening, with a simple motion of his arm, he grabbed the object as if it simply materialized in his grasp, _**"Sorry Va, Matteo is here, I'll call you back in a minute"**_ he said untroubled into a microphone attached to the very technological headset he was wearing.

" _ **Sorry Va the jester is here and I had to play the role of the almighty hero saving the day and, if we still have time, maybe even the world"**_ Matteo said in jest mimicking the deep velvety tone of the mysterious mammal trying at the same time to clean all the jam.

" _ **Really Nice entrance Teo "**_ the albino cougar quietly said when he finally turned around offering the file case back to the bear with the ghost of a smile on his face _**"And fancy hat"**_ pointing to a flashy pink case folder on the massive head of his friend

" _ **Don't be smart with me Alessandro"**_ Teo said roughly snatching it from his paw _**"Darn it, why do you keep those atrocities on the wall?"**_ he argued covering the view with the pile of documents.

" _ **Mmh? You mean the pictures of those poor females?"**_ the white mammal turned his deep red eyes towards the gory images of dismembered, quartered and slaughtered corpses in different level of decay covering the wall behind him.

" _ **Yes, yes those photos"**_ Teo said rapidly still looking away from them _**"I wonder how can you sleep at night without nightmares...or even eat for that matter?"**_ he added pointing at the remains of his meal on the desk.

" _ **They remind me who I'm doing it for..."**_ he answered calmly _**"...and I will sleep and eat again only when the bastard who did this to them will be on the bed ready for his lethal injection...or even better lying in a body bag with his stomach full of buckshot"**_

" _ **Gross...and unprofessional Alex"**_

" _ **Yes...exactly like him"**_ the albino exclaimed in a deadly tone slamming his paw rudely on the wall next to a tag upon which was written in red capital letters 'THE COLLECTOR'

" _ **Whatever you say"**_ Teo scoffed _**"But when you're done being an arm candy it might interest you to know that he's finally moving"**_

" _ **WHAT?! Why you didn't report it immediately?"**_ he replied now with his full attention to the bear.

" _ **Well let's see...maybe because every time I try to call for you I never got a line clear? Or because I had to get down fifteen flights of stairs with no elevator? Or maybe because the only one we have is WAY TOO SMALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME? OR..."**_

" _ **Okay okay, I got it my friend..."**_ Alex said gently truing to appease the agitated animal _**"...calm down now, or you're gonna give yourself a heart attack"**_

" _ **Tsk, my heart is fine..."**_ Teo replied sticking into his paw one of the folders he carried _**"Here...our boys just decrypted Luca's coded message...he'll do it in two months"**_

" _ **TWO MONTHS?! Holy shit, the bastard is six months early"**_ the cougar cursed flipping to the files

" _ **Yeah, there's no way we will be ready in time"**_ Teo agreed slamming all his dossiers on the desk in rage _**"Almost two years of going undercover down the drain"**_

" _ **Unless..."**_

" _ **No, don't even think about it Alex, we have no other choice but to abort the mission, it's way too dangerous to keep Luca there."**_

" _ **Luca knew the potential risks from the beginning Teo, and if I'll decide to call him back and nullify all his hard work, hell gouge my eyes out and play marbles with them"**_ he grinned at his own joke _**"No, we need to go on"**_

" _ **Al be reasonable man, you and Vanessa can't do this alone, you need a back up team but to set up a trustworthy one we need a lot of time and..."**_

" _ **Where he's headed to?"**_

" _ **Did you even hear a single word I said?!"**_

" _ **Teo please, trust me, where he's headed to?"**_

Exasperated Matteo dig through the massive heap of papers on the desk " _ **Here are the coordinates"**_ he pointed for Alex a place in the middle of a map while the white feline bend over his shoulder to get a better look.

Then he unexpectedly smirked _**"Mhm interesting"**_

" _ **Why there I wonder"**_

" _ **Isn't it obvious Teo? Big city, different variety...easier to hide. It's perfect"**_

" _ **Perfect? Alex I'm afraid we have different opinions of the word"**_

The white cougar chuckled _ **"It can goes both ways my friend"**_ he said patting the bear's big forearm

" _ **Alessandro what do you have in mind?"**_ he asked alarmed _**"It's suicidal"**_

" _ **No it's not, I've given the matter a good deal of consideration for some time"**_ he begun to pace back and forth _**"We don't need many mammals for this, just a cover for me and Vanessa to infiltrate and then we'll look after the rest from inside"**_

" _ **Alex...I won't let you do this alone, forget it"**_

The albino feline stopped in front of the taller mammal with a very serious expression _**"Teo listen, contact the mayor and the police department, tell them we need help with a huge case but don't elaborate on it"**_

" _ **Alex..."**_

" _ **We are in too deep to give up now Teo, if we cooperate with the local police things will be easier, those mammals are already trained, they just need a good backstory"**_

" _ **They have family, we could put everyone in danger"**_

" _ **That will not happen Teo, I can read him like a book, I know what I'm doing"**_

" _ **I wish I could say the same"**_ Matteo sighed _**"Very well, I will inform Luca about the change of schedule and make the appropriate arrangements"**_

" _ **Thank you, my friend"**_ the cougar said gratefully

" _ **Just promise me I won't see your picture displayed on that wall anytime soon Alessandro"**_

" _ **I promise, besides have a big dream to fulfill you know? I want to see the both of us in the same retirement home talking about diapers and swapping dentures"**_

" _ **Mine won't fit you Alex"**_ Teo stated sadly

" _ **The usual megalomaniac Teo"**_ Alex said amused then frowned _**"Wait, are you talking about the diaper or the denture?"**_

They both laughed, then the bear sighed again _**"Well let's get to work then, there's a whole load of things I need done on my list today – Rob I need an outside line NOW"**_

On his own again the cougar turned towards the creepy wall once more pressing a small button on one of the earphones _**"Va it's me, you'd better start packing babe, it's finally happening"**_ he smiled hearing the excited answer from the other side _**"Yes I can't wait either Va and no, given that we had to prepare all our stuff I think three weeks, maybe more"**_ he nodded despite the fact 'Va' couldn't see him _**"Have you ever been to Zootopia? I've heard it's a beautiful city"**_


	9. The ripe grape

Hi everybody...I'm back...and with a very long chapter.

Once again a huge thank you to my editor Scottishvalhalla for his editing and precious advise.

"Aaand…that makes 97…" Judy proudly announced to herself standing on her tiptoes to stick yet another ticket under a rather large windshield wiper.

 _Bing_

"Oh no, please…not again" she groaned probably grabbing for the hundredth time her cell that day looking for the incoming messages wondering, not for the first time, what on earth was she thinking when she decided to give the annoying fox her private number.

Caaaaarrots…I'm boreeeeed!

She sighed, exasperated already typing a reply Nick please I'm working stop bothering me.

Carrots you are a cruel cute bunny

Dont' call me that

What? Cute?! ;-)

Yes that...

Cuuuuuuute…

Knock it off dumb fox!

Grrrr! I like when you get all flustered Carrots…

NICK… .\ /.

Mmmhmm you've made my fur all ruffled up sly bunny…-wiggling eyebrows-

She giggled at his silliness but played along "Will you stop it already? Just count the cracks on the ceiling "

Already done that…three times! How much till you come back home? -pout-

Shaking her head, the amused gray doe took a look at the time surprised to discover that it was only 20 minutes to the end of her shift. Never, and she meant never, had time passed so quickly before, and it had never been so fun…even if she would never admit it.

Especially to a certain russet mammal.

"It's almost over Nick!" she answered with a big smile "Do you think you can find something to keep you entertained with for about thirty minutes?"

"Not really sure, I've already snooped around everywhere in your apartment Fluff, by the way, you should really consider a change in your underwear…carrots pattern is cute, but not on panties…!"

 _Wait what?_ "How dare you open my drawers evil red devil?"

"I haven't ^-^"

"Then how did you know what my panties look like?"

"You just confirmed it…dumb bunny"

The pretty doe looked flabbergasted at the cheeky message on her cell screen immediately followed by a silly double up laughing emoji "Carrooooots…cat got your tongue?"

"Cheater…"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart…"

"Har har...Listen keep your hands off my drawers for the next 30 minutes, got it?"

"I'm not making any promises :P"

"Dumb fox" she giggled putting away both her phone and the devious ticket device, this last with a hint of satisfaction too noticing that, for the first time since she started this 'exciting' job, the display signed a number well below her usual record.

Smiling like a little naughty kit she walked towards the patrol car especially designed for parking duty, even if calling that thing a car, was definitely an overkill.

It was common to give nicknames to every police cruiser, 'Killer road' "Dust eater' 'Lawn mower' someone even christened his 'Reaper'...well this one was called 'Joke mobile' and she hated to admit it, but it fit so well.

Every time she looked at it she wondered what the designer was smoking when he created the project, it was...somewhere in between a sardine can and an Easter egg, besides, the fact that it couldn't accommodate mammals no bigger than rabbits and a couple of traffic cones at most speak volumes of the small-mindedness of the whole police force.

And as a cherry on top, it was so slow that she would have been preferred to piggyback riding a sloth...with all the respect for sloths of course.

Judy boarded her...fancy hog and entered the flow of traffic, skillfully avoiding all the other ginormous cars running in the same direction, trying, as usual, to ignore the curious and sneering stares of the other drivers at the sight of her.

Occasionally she even caught some of them looking around as if to ensure she wasn't a creepy remote controlled toy suddenly brought to life and magically fled from her box, though, she had to admit, it was fun watching them scraping their chins off the concrete when they realized she was a real mammal in flesh and fur.

Luckily, this time, the 'walk of shame' wasn't very long and she sighed gratefully when she spotted from afar the huge building of the police station, a nest of misogynist and speciest mammal skillfully concealed behind blue uniforms and shiny badges.

She sped up, in a matter of speaking, towards her personal parking lot, a dusty and abandoned garage located in the back of the premises, secluded from everything else and filled with...junk.

In short it was nothing more than a warehouse to put unwanted things in and to just forget about them.

Including her.

The bunny officer parked her 'car' in the small space she cleared herself, moving and stacking all sorts of trinkets and old boxes that had been piling up over the years, and stepped out, quickly walking towards the only door which led to the inside.

Just like the rest of her working arrangements her only way of access was meant for ensuring she would remain invisible and isolated from everything, the dark hall in which she came out, in fact, was situated in the oldest part of the construction and with the exception of the janitor, nobody ever went down there.

In was at the same time a curse and a blessing, she already was the laughing stock of most of the officers as it was, she had no intentions to give them even more material to work on hanging around the crowded entryway of the precinct with her flashy meter maid uniform.

There was a reason she never got changed before going home.

Besides herself there were only five other females in the force, still the locker she was assigned to, was in the male changing room, that's why she usually left through the back entrance favoring a decent retreat to a shaming rack, but today she was presented with a huge dilemma.

She really had no intention to venture inside that testosterone filled realm, but the alternative was to change into the shared bathroom of her condo with the risk of running into her deranged neighbors...or worse, the two seductive bedroom eyes currently occupying her bed.

Quickly deciding on the lesser evil she turned towards the dressing room opening the door just a fraction to peek in the inside, finding out with a certain relief that it was completely empty.

She wasn't particularly bothered to the prospect of seeing naked mammals, her shameless brothers running around in just their fur at home made her immune in regards of modesty, no, what bothered her were the salacious and sometimes vulgar comment of the boys regarding her position in the department...and in other areas, together with colorful displays of sexual activities and exaggerated moans.

Still, once she reached her locker, she wondered again if she missed one of the mandatory routine tests at the academy….for example the total lobotomy that apparently seemed to be a requirement for the majority of her colleagues.

On the glossy iron door of her locker, in fact, was written down, 'Beware the wabbit' in bright purple spray paint.

"Very mature indeed" she exclaimed enraged opening the small door with haste.

She knew, or at least she has her suspicions of the superior mind who had staged the sick prank, but unless she asked for a handwriting analysis she had no real proof, and she was fairly sure that no one would have ratted the culprit out either.

Hurrying as fast as she can, she took off the uniform and redressed in the civilian clothes she kept stored for emergencies and with a stealthy gait, one that would have impressed even a ninja, she left the same way she came in, a luckily uneventful journey glad for once to be invisible.

Not everyone considered her a waste of space though, some of her coworkers were quite…you know…nice. For example, the few souls who organized the phantom blind date, but even said small group was so intimidated by the biggest mammals who ridicule her that no one ever dared to come in on her side…

"Hopps, Good afternoon" a polite sweet voice greeted her Jovially calling for attention.

…and then there was officer Clawhouser.

 _E_ ver since the huge matchmaker fiasco he tried to set up for her, the kind dispatcher seemed to have developed a tendency to treat her with kids gloves...which in her opinion was both endearing and annoying "Hi Benji" she said gently with a small wave of her paws

"Awww, I've never seen you in civilian" he said in full fangirling mode placing his chubby cheeks on his bent arms in delight "and I really need to say that you are extremely cu…I mean…it really suits you" he bashfully corrected last minute "What's the occasion?"

"The…occasion?"

"Come on, don't tell me that this…" he gestured to her with an ample move of his arm "is just a case…" the cheetah added with a hint of friendly malice.

"Really Ben i don't know wh…"

"You've got a date, haven't you?" he whispered thrilled

"WHAT?"

"Awwwww you really have…I Knew that, you are way too hyper lately…always with a smile on your face…and...let me say I have kind of a sixth sense for this kind of thing that…"

 _W-wait…date? Smile? Hyper? No…no, it's not…it's…_ But deep down she knew it was true, her vision of things changed abruptly ever since…ever since she met a clever red mammal. But…date…really…it sounded like a bombastic word…so... final "Uh…Ben that's…"

"Oh…no no…don't worry…I promise I won't tell anyone…" he assured quickly with bright eyes

"No, that's…"

"Hey guys look, isn't that Officer Hyppity Hop?"

Oh…perfect…Just the mammal she was hoping to ward off…she mentally face palmed.

"Uh…Officer Mc Horn it's not…" Clawhouser stepped in but the mastodontic Rhino, followed by his entourage of brainless idiots simply dismissed him without any consideration.

"Still playing cops and robbers cutie? Or are you here to finally resign Mmhm?!" he cackled defiantly leaning down to her level in a mocking pose, like he was talking to a two years old kit.

"Sorry to disappoint you officer, I'm still a cop" she said with as much dignity she could muster.

Her heartfelt answer, however, caused the huge horned mammal to burst a gut laughing that in a minute the whole hall reverberated with the echos of many laughs and mocking sounds.

"Please Mc. Horn, this isn't really the time to…" Clawhouser tried again before being abruptly interrupted once more

"Shut up do-gooder, this has nothing to do with you…so BACK OFF" Mc Horn said to a very mortified dispatcher.

Judy was having a hard time to control her rage, she'd been dying to break his face and use his horn as doorstop since the day she met the stupid braggart but she was painfully aware that she couldn't do that…not because he was maybe 10 times bigger than her and supposedly stronger…pft...she knocked down an instructor with the same size and maybe the double of expertise during training.

No it wasn't the mammal in itself that she feared rather then…

"What the hell is happening here?" a very demanding and deep voice boomed from the hallway

…speaking of the devil…here comes her nemesis she cursed as she and every one else present stood on attention at the arrival of the dreaded chief of police.

"C-Chief Bogo…" babbled an increasingly agitated spotted Cheetah "…Officer Mc Horn was…"

"…Just greeting a fellow officer and a very fair lady…" concluded with a lot of nerve the sneering mammal "Right guys?" He added addressing the small group of boneless comrades immediately rising up a litany of agreements.

"See chief…all perfectly normal…" he said with a grin almost daring the little bunny to doubt his words.

Mc Horn knew very well that he was the emboidement of the chief's idea for the perfect police officer, and just like the asshole that he was he took full advantage of it .

"Mn…just as well" the horned chief mumbled in his low deadly tone "Officer Mc Horn…Officer Wolford…Officer Rhinowitz…Officer Grizzoli…Officer Snarlof ...Officer Clawhouser…at ease." Then to no one in particular "Everyone back to his station, this is not a parlor" he shouted before heading towards his office slamming the door closed.

He didn't even acknowledge her presence, humiliating her further in front of all other officers, her arm was stinging form the forced stillness but she would be damned if she let such a trivial thing affect her.

"Come on let's go guys, let's show miss Hoppity hop the difference between a real cop and playing as one" then turning toward her with the same mocking grin as before he whispered "Leave the job to the real thing bunny…face it, rabbits were created for only one purpose, harvesting carrots" he said with revulsion in his black eyes, "Pretending to be something you are not build for…is bullshit" and with that final statement he simply walked away leaving the gray bunny without expecting any real answer. "The sooner you'll get it, the better for all of us"

Slowly she dropped her arms from her forehead from the salute he dutifully kept for the whole time, she knew the rules, without dismissal from a superior she couldn't terminate the action, or she could have been seriously punished for her lack of subordination.

"Uh…Hopps…listen…I"

"Bye Officer Clawhouser…I'll see you on Monday" she took her leave with a slight bow of her head, then with the last vestige of dignity she still possessed, she walked out the building as quickly as possible.

The fresh air of that sunny evening alleviated in large measures the fierce disappointment of the whole ordeal.

At this point she really was at a loss of what to do…should she give up? Flushing all her hard work and training in the academy down the drain? Walk away from the lifelong dream to be a simple carrots farmer liker her parents? Her grandparents before them? Maybe marry a buck suggested by her father and bear a few hundred kits?

And we're all happy campers.

All but her.

But deep down…was it really too much to ask for a small chance to prove herself? That damned first day and every day after, she was just consigned to that stupid job without any possibility to reply, no matter how hard she tried to plead Bogo to reconsider his decision, everything she did until now was useless.

Her late Pop pop, may he rest in peace, used to say "Pride is a great trait little monkey, but it can be even the worst of prisons", she had felt so proud of herself when she graduated top of her class, and now that same pride was the only thing that was keeping her from telling all of that mass of suckers to go to hell and to stuff their badges up their asses.

She missed her beloved grand father Archie, she missed their long summer afternoons fooling around in his handmade workshop repairing engines and working on Meredit, their little secret project, he would have loved to put his paw on the patrol cars parking in full display in front of the precinct.

Maybe, he might have been able to fix one of them for her too

Judy sighed disappointed "So much for wanting to make the world a better…plac..Uh? Who's that?" she exclaimed just around the corner of the block.

At the front door of her building a shadowy mammal was sneaking around clutching nervously what seemed a green olive duffle bag.

Now completely in full police mode the gray bunny hid behind a fire Hydrant to see the strange behavior of the stranger close…he was a wolf, a black wolf, young…probably in his mid twenties if not younger, he was dressed in an elegant maroon suit and milky-white shirt.

Surely an outfit suitable for a date or a wedding, definitely not for a robber and despite the nervous attitude the mammal didn't look like a thief, rather…a completely helpless and bumbling citizen.

Deciding it was time to intervene she came out from her hiding spot and, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, she quietly walked all the way towards her condo, for once regretting she doesn't have her can of fox repellent.

In all honesty she hated that thing, It was a gift her parents gave her the day of her departure and, despite the repeated pledge to her emotive father to always keep it close, she'd just forgotten the little item somewhere in her small apartment.

Not that it matters anyway…the wolf doesn't seem to be the violent type, and even if he was she felt more than ready to take care of him.

Slowly, as to not scare him off, she approached the approached the edgy young mammal who was alternatively checking at the names tag on the doorbell and both corner of the street, as if he was afraid that a monster would suddenly pop up from nowhere.

"Ahem…may I help you sir?" she asked towards his back.

Notwithstanding the mild neutral tone she used the wolf visibly stiffened resulting in the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up in fear and his tail to puff up doubling in size, if the situation wasn't so unusual she would have laughed when two dark brown eyes, opened at their full mast, turned to look at her.

The relief she could read on his face when he saw her was almost comical even though he never relented the hold on the green bag he was carrying "Uh…err..hi" he said at a loss.

"Good afternoon…you're looking for someone here?" she repeated with a small fixed smile

"W-well…sort of…yes" he gulped nervously looking around

"I see, well I live here so maybe I can…"

"WAIT…you live here?" he asked suddenly lighting up "And…" he smiled "…and you are a BUNNY"

Suddenly doubting his mental health she commented cautiously "Err…last time I checked…yes but…"

"JUDITH…you must be Judith…right?" he said very happily grasping hew paw in his for a vigorous pawshake "I'm Nick's roommate, I couldn't wait to meet you in person"

"Jason?" she said shaking from the force of the friendly gesture.

"The one and only Jason Blake" he confirmed ending the courtesy and scratching his head in shame "Sorry for my behavior, I must've looked like a moron or worse…but…I'm not totally at ease when I'm outdoor…my job has kind of…unpredictable subsidiary aspects…as you know"

"No kidding" she said with a smile already liking the expansive newcomer "Nick is upstairs, you wanna get in?"

"NO" he exclaimed freaking out again "It's better not, Judith, I wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place" he said dropping his ears in sadness "I only came because Nick asked me a favor"

"A favor?"

"Yes, he...err...he told me to pack some of his things and bring them to this address" he said gesturing to the small duffle bag in his arms "He sounded like he was walking around naked" he snickered.

The blush in the inside of her long ear was immediate and, when he noticed, his mirth cooled off at once, "Uh…oh…wow look at the time…hehe, ahem…I must go…because you know…duty calls…and…yes…so here…" he babbled unintelligibly shoving the bag into her arms "Can…can you give it to him please?...and…and tell him I said hi" he pleaded bailing out with surprisingly speed.

She couldn't very well say that her private life was dull lately she pondered watching the dapper figure running away.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day she quickly opened the glass door and entered the building heading towards her small room, she didn't know why, or maybe she did deep down herself, but the simple prospect of HIM waiting for her, gave her a strange sense of calmness.

In regard of his state of undress she decided to knock, even if it was an odd thing knocking at your own door, however, she couldn't withhold a smile when he shouted in his sarcastic way "I'm decent, you can enter"

"Good afternoon Nick how…"

"Shh shh shh Carrots, please…one second.." he said leaning heavily with his ear on the wall "Ok this is a good one…have you ever heard the joke of the deaf and the idiot?"

"No…I don't think I have…" answered a voice from the other room

"WHAT?"

"I said I don't think I have"

"WHAT?"

"I DON'T THINK I HAVE"

"WHAT?" Nick said for the third time cackling like crazy and winking at her convivially

"…."

"…" _Wait for it_ the fox mouthed to the stunned gray bunny

"I don't get it…" the first voice said dismally

"You are the idiot, IDIOT" said a different voice from the same room.

"Hey I'm not an idiot"

"Yes you are, you just stuck your big paw in it like…an Idiot"

"You are an Idiot…"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"Oh man…Carrots why didn't you tell me your neighbors were so funny?" Nick laughed his head off while listening to the blustery back and forth between the two roused mammals

"I must have forgotten…" she answered pretty unamused approaching the bed "How have you been?"

"Better" he said hissing from the pain when he moved to fully face her "…a bit better"

"And your fever?"

"Do you want to check?" he offered cheekily lowering his forehead to her level, hiding his delight when she simply placed her own on it to feel the temperature.

"Mhm still a bit high, but you are definitely recovering…" then gently palpating his cheek she added "…and the swelling is going down too, in no time you will be as good as new"

"I had a very good nurse" he whispered hoarsely gazing deeply into her purple eyes with his emerald weapons "Or…maybe…it's all thanks to the frozen vegetables" he added cutely rubbing his wet nose against hers "Car…"

But he never got the chance to finish whatever line he was attempting to create because he suddenly found himself kissing the canvas bag "Is this my duffle bag?!" the red mammal muffled against the coarse fabric

"Y-yes I came across your roommate…Jason…in the lobby…he said you asked for some clothes"

If the tod was disappointed by the brush off he didn't show it, instead he took the bag with both his paw accidentally brushing her pinky with the tip of his claw "Thank you Carrots"

"Ahem…soooo...what do you have in there?" she asked to relieve the tension

"Sorry to disappoint you Carrots, but it's just some plain boxers, t-shirts and sweatpants, unless you like having me undressed" he gestured to the white unbuttoned shirt he was wearing showing off his bandaged chest and the blue elastic band of his boxers peeking out from the sheets "But the real deal is this" he added pulling out from the bag a silver laptop.

"A laptop? What do you need it for?"

"Well Carrots, no offence, but the cracks on the ceiling are not very entertaining, I thought that with my baby here we could have a bit of fun...are you in for dinner and a movie?" he offered hopeful "The movie is on me"

It was a simple impromptu program, but the idea to share an otherwise lonely evening with him was nice...very nice.

"I'm totally in, let's prepare something to eat first" she agreed enthusiastically already busying herself on the stove.

"Let me guess..." he said shaking the pack of defrosted vegetables he used for his swollen face "Pea soup?"

Judy stared at the colorful package for some seconds lost in her thoughts then she shook her head "Not tonight, I think that a movie night deserves something better than a mere home made soup, how do you like some take-away?"

"Say sushi and you'll gain a slave for life Carrots" he exclaimed with perked ears and wagging tail.

"Sushi it is then" the cute bunny said putting away the peas in the sink.

They spent the following twenty minutes in funny complicity choosing as many kind of veggie sushi they could, as well as a small assortment of tuna and salmon one for the only carnivore in the room, once the order was placed, however, said carnivore found himself in a rather...embarrassing and uncomfortable situation.

"Uhm...Carrots I'd like to get dressed...but…I really need to freshen up a bit first, do you mind fetching me a basin of water please?" he asked with an uncharacteristically tentative tone.

"Sure" she said berating herself for not having thought it beforehand "I'll be right back" she assured leaving the room with such haste that she completely missed the warm, fond gaze of a certain red furred mammal.

The sudden ring of his phone distracted him momentarily from shapely hips and luscious curves...and from a lot of very dirty and perverted images not suitable for a male wearing only a thin pair of brief boxers.

He noticed it was an SMS from Jason "Nick, do you actually need me to remind you our working policy? NO ROMANTIC INVOLVEMENT WITH CUSTOMERS. You better pray that Don doesn't find out"

"What?! How in hell..." but another message from Jason prevented him to finish his sentence, this time he wrote "That said...great job buddy...the girl is totally smitten with you...Please give me evening classes ASAP"

Smitten? No, she wasn't smitten...with him? She couldn't...could she? Come on, he was a whore and she...a pure and perfect creature, he considered himself lucky just for having the chance to have met her, let alone being able to still talk to her...and aside from that...that's how Judy felt about him? She always seemed so tense whenever he tried a little tender approach. Was that rejection? Or simple inexperience?

"Sorry to keep you waiting Nick"

Friendship or something more...only one way to find out "It's okay" he assured with a winning smile "Carrots could...could you help me with these?" he pointed to the bandages around his chest.

She only nodded her assent placing carefully the full basin and a fresh towel on the small nightstand.

From the moment she sat in front of him to loosen the knot on his chest and remove his shirt, Nick looked attentively at her every move _She's nervous...look at her paws ….they are trembling even if she's trying to hide it...that's kind of cute_

"Does it still hurt?"she said gently brushing his side as inch after inch of soft cream and red fur was slowly been exposed

"It hurts enough that I still cannot lift my arms" he lied "I might need help to wash myself too" he felt terrible lying to her, but exceptional situation calls for exceptional measures

To her credit he could tell she was doing her best to act like it was no big deal, but he was good at reading people, years after years of whoring had done nothing but refine his innate quality…was easier to appease a client when you know with a quick look what was the best…course of action.

And much faster for crying out loud.

Silently agreeing to do what she was asked, Judy grabbed the sponge from the basin and, after wringing out the excess soaped water, she got closer to his furry chest doing all that she could to look straight ahead

 _oh man...look at her she's avoiding my gaze and...awww... is her nose twitching? I love when she does that_ Nick smiled, he already figured it out that under that thick skin of tough girl there was a very timid and feminine mammal begging to be set free _..._

"So...ehm...can you lift your head?"

Nick didn't reply, he just lifted his head just like she asked, exposing his neck,when he felt the first timid stroke on his body, his eyes rolled back in his head from the simple sheer pleasure he felt, it was without doubt the most amazing and tender experience of his life.

The way she was tenderly stroking his fur was...indescribable.

His neck.

His arms

His sternum

It doesn't make any sense, it wasn't sensual, it wasn't done with the purpose to get in his pants or to obtain simple and immediate release still each touch of her small and soft paws burned like molded lava on his skin.

Her blushing ears, her little twitching nose, her trembling paws, everything of her was so appealing and so damn hot that he wasn't prepared for the strong and violent reaction of his body.

Now painfully conscious that his foxhood was already half unsheathed he took a deep and long intake of breath filling his with her alluring scent.

She was so close...so very close...he could feel her warmth…and he was so damned sensitive…so unused to this kind sweet treatment, he knew the feeling of sexual pleasures of course, but this...this wasn't even comparable.

No amount of Blue Paradise had ever been able to make him feel like this, nut on one thing he was absolutely sure: his plan was turning against him…and beyond that… he was experimenting a pleasure that no drug in the whole world would ever be able to grant.

"G-god" he moaned in careless rapture.

A sudden epiphany he realized, with a hint of terror, that He wanted this girl...he wanted her like he never wanted anyone else.

Ever.

But more than everything, he wanted her to want him just as much.

"G-god" he moaned in careless rapture

"What did you say?" she asked with an unusually shy voice

"Nothing" he blurted out "It-it feels good"

"Oh...alright" she said resuming her job moving the wet sponge down his chest and belly, stopping an inch away from the hem of his boxers, as if she was unsure if it was allowed to go further.

He opened his hazy green orbs surprised to notice that she had gotten so much closer than before and, acting on instinct only, he tenderly enveloped her small paw in one of his own removing the wet cloth and tossing it back on the basin.

"Judy..." he murmured gently lifting her warm appendage to his mouth "You can...you know?"

"I can what?" she asked surprised looking at him with wide purple eyes

"Just know that you can...if you want" he huskily whispered leaving a sweet lingering kiss on her trembling paw.

"N-Nick..."

"Does this bother you…Judith?" he asked grazing his black lips against the fur and skin of her paw, smiling when, intertwining their mismatched fingers, red and gray mingled together creating a surprisingly pleasant effect.

With a decisive but gentle push he pulled her back towards him letting her drop over him, their eyes met just mere inches from each other, and, for a moment, he had a fleeting image of them with reversed position, her helpless on her bad and him looming over her kissing her passionately, but it was so impossible and surreal that he dismiss it quickly as a trick of his cloudy mind.

"Nick...wait" but there was no real intent in her soft voice.

"It's okay..." he comforted her hoarsely leaning closer to her beautiful face

"B-but"

"Sst...don't say anything"

He could already feel her breath on the tip of his muzzle ad they get closer and closer...just a few more inches...and...and…

Ding dong

"THE FOOD" she cried freeing her paw and distancing herself from the bed "I'll...I'll be right back" she said throwing open the door almost blowing the hinges in the process and rushing outside the room.

"Fuck" he cursed falling back within the bed, how could he'd lose control like that? "Stupid idiot, now she probably think you are a sicko" but he couldn't help it, there wasn't any pretense, no need to be someone he wasn't for the sake of money...or because he was coerced to do so, for the first time in his life he could be really himself...and do what he really wanted to to...just for the joy of it.

He was sure now...he'd found his personal ripe grape.

Guess you can say there's a silver lining in all of this...she doesn't seem repulsed by him, neither as a fox nor as a male, yes...it wasn't just in his mind, there was definitely something going on between them,point is...what it was? Friendship? Special friendship? Something totally different and much more intimate?

"Sweet cheese and crackers Nick, I hope you are famished, I'm afraid we've ordered the whole restaurant" Judy cried barging in with two big brown bags full of mouth's watering food.

"You bet I am" _Well done you stupid fox, now she's so embarrassed that she doesn't even have the courage to look at you In the face, come on, Judy, look at me...stop to set the food on plates...look at me...please_ "Ju..."

"B-before we eat we'd better redress your chest"

"Uh...sure"

But again, he sadly noticed that she put a certain distance between them, taking particularly care not to touch him in any way, while she slowly and skillfully wrapped the white cloth around his furry chest and torso...he hated that tense atmosphere...he had to figure out a way to get it back to normal…

And soon.

"Okay...all done..."

"Ah..yes...thanks" _Think fox...think…_

"Now get dressed so that we can finally eat" she said throwing the used white stripes into a small trash-bin nearby.

He sighed disappointed blindly rummaging into his duffle bag grabbing the first t-shirt of the pile... _wait_... _no, please it couldn't be.._."You've got to be kidding me…." he exclaimed out loud in disbelief.

"What happened" she said alarmed

"That jerk...Jason, he… opened the wrong drawer" he groaned

"Those aren't you're clothes?" The cute bunny asked curiously

"No...no they are...just..."

"Just?"

The tod sighed "Well...let's just say they are not the kind of clothes I like to show around" he explained scratching his head.

"Come on, they can't be so terrible"

"You think?" he said sarcastically lifting a gray t-shirt with a blatant orange inscription.

"Seriously?" she said trying with all her might not to laugh "I'm not a gynecologist but I would gladly check it out...Oh well...it's very...err very..."

"Ridiculous" he supplied covering his eyes in shame.

"I'd say more like...unique" she joked

"Unique uh? I see, what about this then?" he asked grabbing another one.

"Save a virgin...do me instead" Judy snorted "Oh please Nick...tell me there's more"

"Of course...I've saved the best for last" he said with a smirk

"Sex instructor, first lesson free..." she laughed out loud "What a sacrifice"

"How you dare" he exclaimed in fake offence "It's all Jason's fault, what a rip off, never trust friends Carrots"

"Come on that's not the worst of it"

"Now wait a minute, do you think you can do better than this?"

She grinned like a Cheshire cat "Give me a sec"

Nick looked at the small bunny as she rummaged in her belonging humming a happy tune, at the very least Jason's mix-up was worth something, she seemed to have forgotten his embarrassing faux pas of before, "Aha, there is is" he heard her exclaim triumphantly.

Judy pivoted facing him once more with a big mischievous smile "Look" and with a flourish she unfolded a bright purple cloth.

"No way" Nick laughed amused.

It was a t-shirt of the same kind he owned "K-keep calm...and be fluffy? Oh that's precious Carrots"

"Blame my siblings...they'd always had a twisted sense of humor, besides...I hate purple"

"Please Carrots, wear it"

"No way...I won't wear this thing"

"Please" he pleaded with an adorable pout

"That face doesn't work on me" but both of them knew it wasn't entirely true

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he repeatedly bent his head to one side looking at her with big puppy eyes

"Mgh...fine, but you must wear one of yours in return"

"Deal, you choose"

And just like that the rest of the evening passed in a genuine pleasurable way, they dressed in their absurd tees, took selfies and posted them on their respective social networks, ate so much sushi that they might burst, took some more selfies, and watching old movies on Nick's laptop.

The fox couldn't have been happier, feeling her warm body against his, hearing her laugh, having fun with him was...he didn't know how to explain it...there were no words to describe what was happening in his heart, he only knew it was the best feeling in the world.

And he wanted it to last forever.

"I love Helbull, Ron Pearlmammal played the devil resoundingly, still I have to say he looked better with the prosthetic make up on rather than his real face, right Carrots?...Carrots?"

But he didn't get any answer because Judy, with a sweet and happy smile, had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Delighted he turned off his laptop and gently, not to wake who at least in his mind was now his little bunny, he slid down the mattress into a more comfortable position, taking great care to adjust her head on his chest just above his furiously beating heart.

"I want to tell you a story Carrots" he whispered caressing her long silky ears "Once upon a time there was a fox, he was clever, handsome and very very witty. One day, while, out for a walk, he spotted a beautiful ripe grape, problem was it was very difficult to reach given that it grew up on the highest grapevine. He tried everything...but nothing worked...so he simply gave up justifying it with the excuse that the grape was probably unripe." he leaned down gently kissing the tip of her nose "I always thought he was a stupid for giving up so easily, if it was me I never would have let the grape go. Well don't worry Carrots, I have much more patience than that stupid fox, I can wait until the grape is ripe enough and then figure out a way to seize it, and never let her get away from me.

Nick grabbed the soft blanket and covered both of them closing his eyes "Not to mention I'm so much better looking than he probably was" and with that last joke he hugged her tightly and in no time, he was asleep.

But not everybody was asleep in the city.

Chief Bogo's office lights were still on when a tall, imposing figure knocked on the glass door.

"Come in" the buffalo ordered in his deep voice "Mayor Lionheart" he said surprised standing up to greet the smiling lion "I wasn't expecting you, at this late hour"

"I know Chief Bogo, and I'm sorry, but there was something I needed to discuss with you, away from prying eyes" he apologized placing a carton holder with two big Snarlbuck's plastic cups "Coffee?"

"No thanks, not at this hour, I won't be able to sleep otherwise"

They both sit on their chairs "What can I do for you Mayor?"

The lion grabbed one of the two cups and quietly took a sip "What would you say, if I told you that someone asked for our assistance?"

"Assistance? What kind of assistance exactly?" Bogo asked with no emotion

"The kind required by...intelligence" he said as if attempting to drop a lead to Bogo

"On second thought, I think I will take that coffee"

Mayor Lionheart smiled as he watched the huge buffalo taking a big swig from his cup.

It was going to be a very long night.


	10. The videocall

Hi everybody.  
New chapter in record time for me...I hope you like it  
As usual many thanks to Scottishvalhalla for his editing support and to a very special person who always support and help me.  
Even if he's so far away.

A cold gush of wind ruffled Bogo's fur in that late night, or early morning depending on who you asked, his shadow a long creepy black figure in the empty dark alleyways "Tsk, this is absurd" he exclaimed turning the collar of his black jacket up, feeling utterly ridiculous in the civilian outfit he was forced to wear for his nocturnal rendez-vous.

"Try not to be obvious, dress up to blend in the dark he said...bullshit" he spit out with venom.

Why all this secrecy however? Down the streets and in the offices, there wasn't anybody for Christ's sake...there was no reason to play dress up like a rookie during his first late stake, and beside that, It wasn't easy, for a male of his height and size slip so easily through the cracks.

Right now, he was quite certain to give the impression of a drug dealer or something equally unpleasant.

Hopefully, his apparently never-ending road to Calvary was coming to an end because just around the corner and, thoroughly encircled by the soft moonlight, stood the Zootopian town hall in all its glory.

He picked up the pace and in no more than a couple of minutes he was in front of the huge glass revolving door that, as agreed with the mayor himself, was unlocked and operational, still it was strange not seeing the lovely cute receptionist behind the fancy wooden desk greeting him with her usual sweet smile.

The horned chief of police walked down the darkened halls, not that he needed lights to navigate the place since he knew the building like he knew his name, but he had to admit that everything looked way too grim-esque for his taste.

Again, in line with Lionheart's instruction they were supposed to meet in the mayor's office and indeed three doors down he could see a little glimmer of light seeping out from the seals of what he knew was the upscale Lion's workplace.

Bogo knocked once and he was immediately greeted by the deep baritone voice of the mammal waiting for him "Come in Austin"

"Good...morning Mayor Lionheart, I hope I am not late"

"On the contrary, you are perfectly on time, but don't stand there come, come..." he said getting closer to grab his muscular bicep and pushing him towards his ebony desk on which was opened a silver and gold desktop with the black screen on stand-by mode.

The bright colorful inscription he choose as a save screen rocked quickly from one side to another showing the original motto of the current zootopian provost "Try to avoid being in the wrong place at the wrong time and everything will be alright"

"Still fifteen minutes before the most important call of your career my friend" the big lion winked patting Bogo's massive shoulder once amicably.

"Ahem...yeah...I mean that's good" the buffalo said taking his jacket off slightly embarrassed.

"Nervous?" the mayor inquired gently pointing to a sitting spot in front of the opened portable monitor

"Not really...no..." he pondered sitting on the huge swivel chair he was offered "I'm just curious to know whatever Intelligence needed us for"

"I don't know either Austin, I wasn't told many details...but let me tell you something...If I were you I wouldn't expect much from this call" he warned taking the other seat next to him.

Bogo nodded "Still it's not every day police officers get a call from such an important institution, I consider that to be a real honor"

"It sure is but...be careful my friend...their methods could be a little different from what we are used to...you'd better be prepared since it will probably be prompted for total control and complete independence"

"There's no way I'm leaving my guys alone with strangers, special agents or not"

"Austin...these are not...I mean...if you show no respect for their authority you might...reap the whirlwind" he said cautiously.

"Be as it may, my officers are under my responsibility" he insisted stubbornly "I will not be put on hold mayor, no flex on this one...and besides..." but the classic ringtone of an upcoming video call interrupted his statement of reason, as preposterous as it was.

"This is it, please Austin, try to restrain yourself in front of our guests, it's in your best interest" the upset mayor admonished before pressing the accept the green shaped like a receiver button.

As soon as connection was made, on the screen appeared a huge muzzle of an unknown mammal, he was a male, a brown bear dressed in a very elegant, and seemingly very expensive, blue suit, his deep black eyes scanned with great attention the other two mammals in the room thousands of miles away before clearing his throat delicately once "Good evening gentlemammals" he said with a deep gravelly voice and an unusual foreign accent.

"Good evening...sir, I'm Leodore Lionheart, mayor of Zootopia"

"Mayor Lionheart, it's a great pleasure to finally make your acquaintance in person" he answered with a little bow of his head "Special agent Matteo Montagna, first in command of the Itailian department of intelligence at your service"

His words were clear but slow and a little hesitant, it was obvious he wasn't accustomed to speaking in this language, still, despite the evident struggle, he was calm and collected and, simultaneously, inspired an enormous admiration.

"Likewise Sir" Lionheart said politely in the same slowly fashion of the stranger "Please let me introduce you Austin Bogo, chief of ZPD, Zootopia Police Department first precinct, the heart of our city so to speak"

Prying dark eyes turned to look at the buffalo with little to no interest for a couple of second "It's a real pleasure Chief Bogo" he said eventually with another almost non existent tilt of his muzzle, though it was much more essential.

"For me too Agent Montagna" he said wrongly pronouncing the name and feeling a slight irritation

at being addressed so coldly by the stranger bear.

"I apologize for the late hour sirs"

"It's no problem"

"Yeah, it's alright" confirmed the horned chief too "I beg your pardon Agent Montagna but, if you don't mind, I would like to know the reason why you called both of us here" he demanded completely missing the warning gaze the mayor gave him.

Not caring at all by the demanding tone of the boorish buffalo Matteo just nodded his furry head once in acceptance "Legitimate request Chief...however you all understand that I can't get into details under these circumstances" he motioned to the frame of the screen with his paws "How do you say it...oh yes...walls have ears too" then, with enviable composure and surgical precision he grabbed a considerable file case and, taking extra care to ensure that everything was kept carefully out of sight from the camera, he read directly from the data it contained "We've been tracking a criminal for seven years but one way or the other he's constantly managed to evade us" he said seriously "Finally two years ago we successfully managed to infiltrate an agent to further gather information."

"What position is he in?"

"He's in a very risky situation..." Matteo answered evasively "...and unfortunately he's not in a very important role to get very closer to our Sosco, but he gathered some useful specifics about his M.O. and his...particular tastes"

"What are the accusations?"

Without even lifting his eyes from the papers he was flipping through the bear enumerate emotionless "Drug and illegal weapons dealing, murders, torture, mammal trafficking, prostitution, rape, violent attacks, maiming, shakedown, extortion, loan sharking"

The two stunned mammals stared agape at the stoic face of the Itailian agent as he voiced the long list of horrible crimes, so much for being committed by just a single mammal.

Bogo answered with a low and long whistle "And still you have nothing to get him in the slammer?"

"I beg your pardon Chief?" Matteo asked frowning "I'm afraid I didn't understand the last part of what you said"

"Nothing to get him arrested?" Bogo rephrased

"No" he answered "We only have certain evidence for minor offences that, with a good lawyer, he's looking at no more than five years of jail or getting bailed out"

"How it's possible? With such a long track record of crime he must have done some wrong move"

"If he had it wouldn't be our case" the big bear stated calmly "He's clever, he always make sure not to be directly involved by using intermediaries, but we know beyond reasonable doubt that he's the principal...and the executioner"

"How did you know that?"

"That, my dear Chief, is classified information" he said sternly shutting loudly the case folder leaving no room for retort.

"Wait a minute..."

"We are not interested in what we already have...Chief..Bogo, we want an immediate end to his life of crime and for that we need to get compelling evidence for the maximum sentence we can get, all his victims deserved that much."

"Then why don't you arrest him for the evidence you already have? That way you will stop him enough to..."

"As I already said...all of this is top secret Chief...suffice it to say that there are reasons why we decided to not intervene"

It was clear that neither of the two mammals had any intention to give the other the win and the poor mayor tried awkwardly to hit the core issue "Ahem...Agent Montagna may I ask you, now, what kind of help do you need from us?"

"Our C.O. found about that our Sosco is moving to your city in order to provide fresh meat for his empire and It's our intention to infiltrate two more of our own agents in a more direct context" he paused betraying a bit of anxiety for the first time since they begin the call "They will be very close to him and because of that it will be an extremely dangerous mission...we can't afford the slightest mistake"

"So you need us to provide support?"

"Yes" Matteo confirmed genuinely surprised by the quick understanding of the buffalo "According to our leak he's moving in two months time, on such short notice there will be no time to accordingly train an appropriate back up team, so we thought that a small number of already expert officers could..."

"I already have the right mammals for your mission" Bogo said very smugly

"Chief, I do really appreciate your suggestion, but you will surely understand that this type of situations required a very cautious approach"

"What do you mean by that?" Bogo said defiantly, his patience and politeness getting thinner by the minute

Matteo looked at him directly in the eyes not showing the slight trace of fear or subjection That it will be my second in command to personally select the most appropriate team taking account only on actual capability and not of any kind of nepotism"

The tone was kind but it was final and everybody in the room understood it.

"WHAT?" the super enraged buffalo exclaimed standing up from his chair pointing an accusatory hoof towards the impassible bear "HOW DARE YOU DOUBT MY OFFICER'S INTEGRITY?" he shouted dropping completely the calm and slow cadence he used for courtesy until now.

"I'm not" Matteo answered not one bit fazed "I'm doubting yours"

Bogo was speechless, the nerve of that pretentious second-rate itailian agent pretending to indulge himself on groundless assessments on his boys...oh well if it was trouble he was looking for he would have to indulge him.

"You..." he begun, but the strong voice of the majestic lion at his side nipped whatever he was going to say in the bud "Austin...that's enough" he said with a deadly glance at the perky buffalo gesturing for him to sit and shut up "Agent Montagna...I profusely apologize for Chief Bogo's behavior, but his impartiality is prone to disappear when it comes to his officers, even when there is absolutely no reason to"

"No harm, no foul mayor" he guaranteed "That's very commendable of you chief Bogo" he said turning towards the upset buffalo "But rest assured it wasn't my intention to offend you or any of your officers. The lives of a lot of mammals depend from this mission, included the one of my lifelong friend. We... I can't afford to play the odds"

"We understand" Lionheart answered

"Now...I was promised assistance...can I still hold you to that?"

"Of course...right Chief?"

"Sure"

"Very well, in a couple of weeks at most, Agent Fiore and Agent Foresta will land with a private flight at your airport, there will be no need for a security detail, I will send you a fax with all that is required for their stay. Agent Foresta is my second in command and, as established, he will take care of the selection and training of the chosen officers, please do not worry Chief Bogo..." he said gazing at the gloomy horned mammal "...all of them will have new identities and looks, they will be perfectly safe not even their mother would be able to recognize them, moreover I will personally make sure you will be present at every step even if no intermission will be allowed. Special agent Montagna over and out"

Matteo closed the video call and looked for an instant at the freeze frame of the two different mammals before the screen turned black once more, he turned the chair and, leaning towards the fax where he expertly inserted a couple of thick filled out papers.

While waiting for the sheets to be scanned he smirked.

That pretentious buffalo chief wanted to play the big mammal with him? Well he almost felt sorry for the braggy vegetarian, but he was so used dealing with maniacs and psychopathic killers that in comparison the horned asshole was just like a newborn kit…or in this case calf.

He shook his head half amused half disappointed and lifted his considerable girth from the reinforced custom-made chair directing himself with absolutely no rush to the door of the flawless conference room.

It was almost eight in the morning and in half an hour the now empty hallways of the H.Q. would be full of busy mammals, and just the thought was enough to make him huffing annoyed.

Matteo hated loud noises and confusion, luckily for him at that early time of the day the only sound he could hear was the sweet slow music of a piano in the distance and this meant but one thing, Alessandro was already fully operational probably just relaxing a bit before shutting himself and the whole crew in that stuffed workstation in the secret basement.

Together with his macabre collection of evidence pics on the wall.

Sometimes Matteo wondered if the young fella ever goes to sleep.

In slow deliberate steps he walked over to the small room that his albino friend claimed as his own personal space, he had it all done with some simple but practical furniture, and the brown bear knew that most likely he spend all his brief sleepless nights in there.

After all who, in their right mind would have liked to live in an empty apartment full of nightmares and monster of the past? One needs only to think that he'd rather spend his days and nights in the company of said creepy macabre imagery

Gently, so he didn't bother his concentration, he opened the door just a tiny bit and, as predicted, Alessandro was there with the other love of his life, his beloved Yaxmaha P-125B.

And his indisputable talent for music.

As usual here was no trace of any sheet music, it was clear that he was playing by heart and, not for the first time, Teo wondered why he decided to pursue a career in criminology when he could easily have become one of the best musicians on the planet.

Well...he knows the reason behind the decision but still…

" **Come on in Teo, don't stay peering behind the door... it's spooky** "

" **I am spooky?!** " Teo said entering the small chamber immediately dwarfing whatever was inside " **Said the mammal who had a collection of images worthy of a horror museum** "

Alessandro smirked unseen while his fingers continued the sweet melody " **So...how did it go?** "

" **How do you think it went over? You'll have all the support you needed...** " the big bear said matter-of-factly sitting on the love seat that with him on resembled more like an armchair.

" **...but?** "

" **How do you know there is a but?** "

" **Teo we've known each other for how long? I know all your expressions and tones of voice, and the one you used now means trouble...so what happened?** "

Teo sighed, Alessandro was way too good in this job...and without even need to turn around...sometimes he was glad the cougar wasn't his enemy " **That chief...Bogo...he will surely put up a stiff fight** "

" **Mmhm** "

" **Al...I have a really bad vibe about this** "

" **You worry too much Teo** " he said quietly as his furry fingers gracefully flew over the keys of his keyboard

" **And you don't worry enough Al...do you realize how many things can fuck this up? Just a single oversight and it's over** "

Alessandro remained silent for a little while, he knew that his friend was only worried for him and his safety and he learned a long time ago that when something like that happens all he had to do was give the bear a chance to let his anger go.

" **That bad uh?!** " he said unmoved

" **Bad?! He's an asshole...aspeciest and sexist bastard...my boys here...my boys there...tsk...I'll bet you won't find even a female working for that overblown hotshot...and if by chance you do they will probably be a mix between Hercules and Maciste after a sever dose of steroids** "

" **Mmhmm** "

" **Wait...you...you knew that right? You knew it all along this was going to happen...that's why you sent me over** " Teo said pointing an accusatory finger against the back of his emotionless friend.

" **Not really Teo...I just had some suspect...you can call it sixth sense if you want** " he said non-committally while continuing to play his beautiful melody.

" **Sixth sense my ass...say the truth, you obviously enjoy putting me in awkward situations, right?** "

" **I admit...it's my only joy in life** " the albino said with mirth.

" **Ok...I'll tell you what Alessandro FUCK OFF...FUCK OFF YOU...FUCK OFF VANESSA...FUCK OFF YOUR STUPID DANGEROUS IDEAS...FUCK OFF EVERYTHING** " he shouted in range clutching the armrests of the couch and twisting them with extraordinary strength " **JUST DON'T BE SURPRISED WHEN I WON'T BRING ANY FLOWERS ON YOUR TOMBSTONE...you stupid...stupid...stubborn jerk** "

" **Ouch...that hurts Teo...** "

" **If I could I would do a lot worse** "

" **For example?** " he asked cheekily knowing that it was the fastest way to calm his friend down

" **Well, I could start by open up your skull to beat some sense in that stupid brain of yours** " Teo said hardly hiding a smile.

" **A wasted effort my friend**... **there is nothing valuable in here** " he said tapping his head once

" **Yeah...no kidding** " they both laughed at their silly jokes

"Y **ou know I'm not good with...interpersonal relationships...and furthermore...diplomacy is not my best trait...I could've fucked it all up before starting** "

" **I cannot argue with that** " Teo sighed defeated " **There is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?** "

" **Nooooope** "

" **At least...can you reconsider Vanessa's role? That's all I ask you** "

Suddenly, the heavenly romantic melody Alessandro was playing until that moment, turned into a cacophony of graceless notes when he rudely smashed both his paws on the white keys " **Teo** " he said menacingly " **I know that between you and Va there's always been bad blood...but that doesn't give you the right to question her proficiency** "

" **The only thing I question is her objectivity and overconfidence...particularly when you are involved** "

" **She knew how to get the job done** "

" **Way to much Al** "

" **What does that mean?!"**

" **That she might think she can go solo** "

" **Teo...she would never do that** "

" **She would** "

" **And to what end?** " he chuckled

" **To impress...someone Alessandro** "

The white cougar hissed pretending to be scared " **Ooops, when you use my full name it means that I've been a naughty kit** "

" **Yes, keep joking around...but let me warn you Al...when all will fall really to shit don't you dare cry on my shoulder** " Matteo said upset.

The truth was that he was very worried, how can a mammal be one of the smartest guy he knows and at the same time...the dumbest one? It was as if he had a bag on his head, he agreed that Vanessa was a great agent, but her biggest flaw was that she believed herself to be infallible and indispensable...not a very appropriate attitude in certain delicate circumstance where teamwork was of the utmost importance.

Her two years long unrequited crush on Alessandro wasn't helping either.

" **It's an order boss?** "

" **Al...** "

" **IT'S AN ORDER?** "

" **No** "

" **Mn** "

" **Al, listen I'm just worried for you it's...** "

" **I've never let you down before Teo and I have no intention to start now** " the despondent white furred mammal interjected " **I only ask you to trust me once more** "

"..."

" **Do you still trust me Matteo?** "

" **Oh wow, full name for me too...am I been a naughty Teddy bear?** " he laughed but it was clearly forced and it stopped immediately when two fiery red eyes looked at him as if pleading for an answer

" **Don't look at me like that...White devil…"**

" **Oh man...you still remember that ridiculous nickname they gave me back in college?** "

" **I always thought it suited you** "

Alessandro shook his head amused to the memory " **You still haven't answered me** "

" **You know I trust you with my life but...** "

" **Then please...just keep doing it...I promised we'll make it...and when everything will be over, we'll take a long vacation and get the worst hangover of your life** " Alessandro said fondly resulting in a ghost of a smile on his friend's muzzle " **You can be assured I'll make you throw up for at least one week** "

Finally, Teo smiled " **Don't try and get out of this so easily pal...I'm not that cheap, and I'm still very very upset with you** " he said winking

" **Ok, ok** " the cougar sighed sitting again in front of his keyboard snapping his knuckles " **Which one?** "

" **You know the one that always get to me** "

" **Urgh!** " he groaned in disgust " **Let me say that your tastes in music leave a great deal to be desired Teo** "

" **Meh! Shut up and start playing Master** " Teo said relaxing his posture and leaning his head on his folded arms

" **Yessir** " and in no time his nimble fingers danced on the ivories of his beloved musical instrument producing the vibrant and cheerful melody of Matteo's favorite classical piece 'Spring' from Ant N. Vivaldi...albeit with a little personal touch of the current piano player,

There was still so much to do and so little time...and, in all likelihood, 24 hours a day would not have been sufficient to do all, but even so Teo thought that for ten minutes he could run the risk

After all he could easily worry about it later.


	11. Pure love

Hello everybody...sorry for the late update...I had a very bad period and I lost my inspiration for a bit...but now I'm back for good, so expect my updates more frequently.

A special thanks to a special person always close to my heart.

"Hey sleepyhead, rise and shine it's time to wake up" Nick whispered tenderly into the still sleeping doe's ear.

"Mmgh...five more minutsss" Judy mumbled in response curling herself up under the blankets.

"As you wish Fluff, but it's already...9.30, you'll run the risk of having to eat your carrot pancakes cold" he said matter of factly with a small amused grin at the small cute cocoon on the bed.

"Yeshhh I...WHAT?" the gray bunny exclaimed as, snapping up like thunder, she got up from the bed and the stack of covers "9.30? Are...are you kidding me... you are, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Carrots...it's 9.30…woopsie...9.31 at this very moment" he corrected himself looking at his phone screen

"Oh my god...no, it couldn't be" but a swift glance at her alarm clock confirmed Nick's words "No way...I'm usually up before 6.00 she mumbled aghast as she rushed frantically to one of her drawers grabbing blindly some of her toiletries with the result that more than half its content was carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Hey hey...it's not a big deal Fluff, it's not even a working day" the fox said trying to calm her down.

"That's completely beside the point" she muffled an answer with her head deep inside the wooden container.

"Well it's too late to worry about that now and..." but he stopped when the little bunny sent daggers in his direction at the comment. "Ok, ok scratch that...listen how about this?" he said quietly "Why don't you go wash yourself a bit and we enjoy the humungous breakfast I brought?"

Two long fluffy appendages pricked up over the edge of the small chest of drawers at that "You...you brought breakfast?!" she said turning two surprised yet worried purple eyes towards him "But you're injured and..."

"Pfft I'm fit as a fiddle Carrots, fever is gone, my face is handsome as ever and my ribs just sting a little" he said patting his side to make his point"

"But..."

"No more buts...I'm okay and it's all because of you." he nodded "Now go get ready officer Hopps, we've got a long day ahead of us"

Judy doesn't look very convinced but eventually she complied, slowly walking out the door and disappearing into the hallway.

As soon as she was gone he dropped his happy cocky expression replacing it with one of agony "S-shit" he cursed doubling in pain clutching at his side "I think this time I really went overboard" the tod admitted, blindly reaching for an orange plastic tube in one of his sweatpants' pocket, opening the cap with trembling paws and letting two white pills fall on one of his open palms.

He looked disgusted at the apparently innocuous tablets of Oxycodone he brought that morning and, with a sigh, he put them in his mouth as quickly as he could and dry swallowed them without second thoughts "God" he panted gritting his fangs, his ribs were killing him but he had no other choice...today marked the end of the three day ultimatum Don gave him and now, recovered or not, he have to obey and resume his job.

And his little bunny doesn't have to know it because he strongly suspected that if she ever found out he was lying she would have him pawcuffed him to the bed and forced to rest.

The worst part was that he would have gladly obliged her, even without cuffs involved, and though he had to admit it could have been a very interesting experience...he knew he had no choice.

It had already been so difficult leaving the warm sheets and the even warmer body cuddled against him that morning...not only that...it was difficult restrain himself to kiss the sweet smiling lips and it was even more difficult, if not impossible, stopping his naughty paw caressing the soft and silky fur of her long ears sprawled on his chest.

Nick closed his paw into a tight fist, he could still feel it under his pawpads..."Damn" he mumbled recollecting that pleasurable sensation of softness.

And all of that after only three days...

"Ahem...sorry about that, I've never slept so late since the first grade" the cute doe said bashfully re-opening the door immediately focusing on gathering her scattered articles of clothing trying in the meantime to avoid his gaze.

"Wait" he said gently enveloping her small paws in two his warmer and much bigger ones effectively stopping what she was doing "There is time for that...how about we enjoy the food while it's still warm? Besides you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Uh..."

"Aren't you...hungry?" he asked with a very low and almost sensual voice slightly increasing his hold on her soft fingers.

"Actually...I'm famished" the gray bunny answered very interested in a pile of plain blue tees until a delicate pressure under her chin forced her to raise her face towards two deep smoldering emerald's orbs

"Then why are we still here?" Nick stated removing the tiny burden from her paws and placed it on the nightstand "I don't know about you but I like my food very...hot" he said pronouncing the last word in a rather...well...hot way.

"Ehm...ok" but as she was walking toward the small table he stopped her once more "Not yet Carrots...let me" he said with a small secret smile walking past her.

Without apparent effort he grabbed the wooden board sliding it closer to the bed like it was a settle and, satisfied of the outcome, he did the same with the only chair in the room positioning it so that they could look each other in the face...or eyes!

"Ok almost perfect...I just...need something else and...aha there it is" he happily exclaimed grasping a dishrag in the sink and fixing it on his bent right arm like a five stars waiter then, biting his inner cheek in order to ignore the terrible pain in his side, he slightly bowed in front of her "Milady, your table awaits you"

Judy giggled cutely at his silly antics and, with a small curtsy she decided to play his own game "It's very kind of you good sir to keep my reservation even if I'm so late."

"Nonsense Milady, you are perfectly on time, please allow me to show you to your special table."

"That would be appreciated, thank you" she answered in jest battling her eyelashes in a funny flirtatious way.

"Very well" he said winking and bowing one more, then, with a clumsy roundhouse and a flourish he pointed with both open palms to the setting right behind him "And here we are, I hope the walk wasn't too tiring for your delicate feet madame"

"It was...adequate" she said snootily raising her pink little nose in the air like a sophisticated lady mimicking Fru's manner when she insisted in bringing her along during some of her high ranked, and absolutely boring, dinners of charity, and because Judy wasn't one to do things halfway, when she gracefully sit on the unkempt bed she even managed to reproduce the smoothing of a nonexistent skirt with an amused sparkle in her purple eyes.

 _So cute..."_ Now Milady allow me to bring out your special breakfast...today we have Carrots' pancakes with blueberry syrup, fruit tarts...and just between us Madam the chef assured me they are fresh baked, then we have berry salad, toasted bread, three different kind of marmalade and, since we didn't know what you like to drink with all this goodies we can offer you, carrots, orange and pumpkin juice"

Judy glanced surprised at the huge quantity of delicacies he was placing in front of her as soon as he mentioned them, not even counting the mouth watering smells in the room.

"Is everything of your liking Milady?"

"It is, it looks really delicious, thank you so much sir" It wasn't a lie...she didn't have a breakfast like this since...well...ever.

"Then I will take my leave...Bon apétit" he said bowing once more

"Well thank you" she exclaimed hiding a big smile behind a paw as he discarded the dishrag and turned towards her, starring once again as himself this time with his time-tested lopsided grin and half lidded eyes "Sorry to keep you waiting Carrots" He said like a seasoned actor.

"Not at all...I just got here myself" but as soon as he sat on his chair none of them was able to keep the charade any longer and they both burst out laughing out loud.

"Seriously Nick, how did you manage to get all of this?" she gestured to the all prepared neatly arranged.

"Oh well...first I went to Snailbucks" he answered unconcerned pouring her some orange juice "Have you ever tried their pancakes Carrots? They are the softest I've ever tasted, then I bought the salad two blocks farther and..."

"Nick...that's not what I'm asking" she said quietly looking at him

The red furred mammal stopped talking and, for a while, there was only the muffled noise of the food being placed on the plates "I know" he whispered eventually almost to himself.

"Nick I..."

"It's not so bad, honest" he said quite convincing even to his own ears "Plus I need to go back to work"

Two long gray appendages stood up again in a rather adorable way at his words "What?! But you are not recovered yet..."

"I'm fine Carrots...I'm a tough kit you know?" he said batting his chest in demonstration "See? Hard as a rock"

Judy swallowed a morsel of pancake then argued "Nick...nobody's kicking you out"

"I'm aware of that, and I thank you for your kindness Carrots...but my bills are piling up...and, last time I checked, money does not grow on trees"

"But..."

"Besides I've been in much worse Fluff believe me" _Liar…_

She sighed in resignation "Alright...if you are sure..."

"Of course I am...furthermore I can't let down all my beautiful faithful customers for more than three days"

"Oh" she said somewhat disappointed "Well I guess not"

 _Wow, great job walking mouth, that was an incredibly smart thing for you to say...I bet she will fall at your feet in a microsecond now...you have sawdust in lieu of a brain_ he thought biting down a slice of toasted bread like it was the culprit of all his disgraces quickly looking for something to save the day "So...err...I'm curious...what bunnies do when they are not harvesting carrots...Carrots?"

"You mean in addition to augmenting the world's population?" she joked

"Yes" he chuckled with a small smile "Other than that"

"You see...when we bunnies reach puberty and our hormones were..ahem... seriously affecting our social life...usually parents encourage us to do different activities for many hours a day" she said evasively.

"Activities?" he asked curiously placing the fork on the plate.

She nodded trying to hide the deep blush in the inside of her ears.

"Oh...I see" Nick grinned taking the hint "And for activities you mean..."

"SPORTS" the incredibly super embarrassed bunny shouted to cut short whatever profanities she was sure he was going to say

"Sports?" he repeated a bit surprised

"For the most part...even if..."

"Even if?" he gently urged selling out a hint of amusement

Judy sighed "Even if some of my siblings still prefer...uh...the classic way"

"Aaah yes, the dear old classic way...I'd like it best too" he snorted at the cleaned up comment about the famous stirring of the senses of a rabbit and even if the need to make wisecracks was almost impossible to tone down, he still decided to spare her further embarrassment and play along "And what kind of sports do bunnies fancy exactly?"

"The ones everybody do I guess" the small doe answered matter of factly swallowing the last morsel of her carrot pancake "Basket, baseball, athletics, tennis..."

"Wait...basket? I know bunnies are very nimble but...really?"

"Is there anything wrong with bunnies playing basket?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and an undertone of warning

"No, not really...it's just that, and please don't take it the wrong way, there are usually bigger animals to the game, how it's even possible to take hold of the ball? It seemed like a wild goose chase"

"Go tell that to my litter's brother Caleb, three times winner of most valuable player I high school and team star's player In college" she said collecting the dirty plates and neatly piling them into the sink

A low whistle of appreciation was the only answer Nick offered as he helped to clear the table "Wow...that was quite unexpected"

"I'll be sure to let him know" she said with a grin wrapping the leftovers in food quality film

"And, knowing you, there's probably more in store right?"

"Maaaaaaybeeeee"

"Come on, I know you can't wait to disgrace me...just please...do it gently" he exclaimed posing dramatically as if expecting a death sentence.

Turning around with a totally malicious smirk she said "If you really must know...Lorraine fourteenth litter, regional champion of track and field, Roger, twenty-sixth litter, first grade champion of obstacle course with honorable mention on the Bunnyburrow's journal, Melissa sixteenth..."

And for the next fifteen minutes, while she washed and he dry the dishes, his cu...adorable little doe kept enumerate the various, and to be honest quite impressive, list of her siblings' sporting successes of which he lost count almost immediately, still he didn't even bother to stop her.

He loved listening to her sweet melodic voice, no matter what she was talking about.

"...and that's all I guess" she said thoughtfully putting away the last of the cheap cutlery in one of the cupboards.

"Crash and burn Fluff...next time I doubt about your family's whereabouts please kill me first...as long as you promise to be quick"

"You asked for it...boom" she giggled

"Yeah yeah...guilty as charged" he admitted rolling his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest, grateful that the medicine worked "So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you...don't you have some amazing sport achievement to brag about?"

"Uhm...nope?"

"Mmhm...it seemed more a yep than a nope to me" he said grinning like a naughty kit "Come on...what was your stress reliever?"

"..."

"Don't tell me that you belong to the category of the classical way?!" he joked

"U-uhm...well" she babbled caressing her right arm with her other paw "T-the truth is...that...that"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry" he apologized as a shudder of horror slowly ran down his spine.

He didn't like the direction all of this was heading to.

"No, it's okay...it's just that my 'stress reliever', how you called it, was a bit...unconventional, that's all" she said nervously "Not even my family ever understood my relationship with her"

With the knowledge that probably a two ton rock on his skull would have been much less painful, Nick gloomily pondered that he should probably consider wearing a muzzle...permanently! _WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN...HER?!_

Judy, completely unaware of his inner turmoil simply looked at him with her big lovely eyes and then smiled "Nick, are you busy today?"

"Not until late afternoon...why do you ask?" he said in a rather harsh tone _Idiot...that didn't help the cause_

"Oh...I was wondering, would...would you like to meet her?"

"Meet her?" he parroted with a thin barely audible voice as a sense of defeat was already destroying all his hopes

"Yes, now….just promise to behave ok? I know she's smoking hot but she's my most precious possession and I'm very protective and jealous of her" she exclaimed fondly "Come...it's not very far but there will be a lot of traffic at this hour, the sooner we go the faster we'll arrive" she cheerily emphasized grabbing him by the arm and dragging the now boneless fox out of the door with such incredible speed and strength that he had barely enough time to grasp his green duffle bag in the process.

Once outside, despite the beautiful day and the very pleasurable and lovely company of his bunny, Nick wasn't really in the mood to fully enjoy any of them.

He stubbornly ignored the warmth of the sunlight, the chirping of the birds or the bouncing fluffy little tail in front of him, all he was able to think about in that short trip towards the crowded bus station was that he was a complete fucking idiot.

Life taught him, in the worst possible way, that you have to plan everything as carefully and accurately as possible, the slightest mistake or oversight and you can find yourself into troubles...sometimes even with irreparable damages and consequences.

The proof of which will forever be tattooed on his back.

But this time, this time he actually believed he'd done everything the right way, he spent the long and endless hours alone in her shoe box of apartment to consider each and every option, because let's face it...as much as he despised his 'job' he knew how to court a girl, point is he never had any reason to make good use of all his knowledge for personal uses.

The only thing he didn't even took into consideration was her possible attraction for her same sex

Nick had no problem in rivaling with another male, if anything he consider it a very challenging task, but if the rival was a female? There was at least a very big reason it will never work out.

...literally!

But right when he was listing in his head all the possible reasoning he could enlist her about the joy of straight sex, he was suddenly interrupted by a sweet voice and a kind tap on his forearm "Nick hurry, we have to get off" and for the second time that day, before he could fully understand what she was saying he felt himself being pulled by his arm from the bus to a very secluded and empty station right in front of...the docks?!"

The red fox looked around curiously, whoever this mysterious female was, she sure as hell liked her privacy, still...how could someone choose to live down there? _Fluff...you really have unique taste…_

"Nick? Are you okay? You seemed a bit off today" she asked with a worried voice

 _Yes...and who's fault do you think it is mmh?_ He really wanted to tell her, instead he said "I'm perfectly fine Carrots" _Wow good job, you sounded almost convincing_ "I just can't wait to meet your special friend" and if he was expecting some sort of deny from her he was very disappointed when she only giggled, quite nervously to be honest, averting her beautiful purple eyes from him.

"I'm sure you'll love her just as much as I do Nick...she's amazing" she whispered tucking one of her long ear behind her back

 _Yeah...of course, I'm really looking forward to it_ he mentally pouted, rolling his eyes walking behind her, with as much dignity as he could muster due to the circumstances "Uh! Does she live in one of the abandoned council estates?" he knew it was a very cheap area but the crime rate was sky-high and unless this...girl...was a giant mutant bunny, he doubt she would never be safe there.

Not even if she was romantically involved with a police officer.

"No, not really...this is..."

"WHO'S THERE?" shouted suddenly a very menacing smokey baritone voice out from nowhere "I WARN YOU, I'M ARMED AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT"

 _Aaaand prime example right here_ "Carrots...it's"

"Nick...pretend to be afraid and raise your arms in surrender...now" she suggested lifting her own in demonstration

"What? Carrots..."

"Just do it...Mr. Thorne it's me, Judy, please put the gun away"

"Judy?!"" mumbled the newcomer, a shabby-looking hedgehog, sneaking out from behind a corner aiming a very old fashioned rifle on them "Judy…as in Miss Hopps?" he asked thoroughly squinting

"Yes…can I lower my arms now?" she smiled

"For sure…but what about HIM?" He said turning the tip of the rifle directly in front of the todd's muzzle

"Uh…"

"It's all right …he's with me" Judy reassured patiently like he was a young kit

"HE IS?!" he said glancing at the helpless, and quite uncomfortable, red mammal…"I don't trust him…his ears are too close"

"WHAT?!"

"I guarantee Mr. Thorne, he's one of the good guys… "

After a while, in which he never dropped the rifle from the poor tods's nose, the very angered mammal complied "Very well, If miss Hopps says you are ok I will let you go…for this time…just don't forget I will take a good look at you…is that clear?"

"Crystal" answered Nick with a very noticeable sigh of relief

"Are you here to see HER Miss Hopps?" he asked with a much more sweet tone positioning his old weapon on his shoulder

"Yep…did she behave well?"

"She was a real sweetheart…you know I have a thing for her" he said jovially winking at the amused bunny "If only I was 20 years younger"

"You are still very young Mr. Thorne…and thank you for being such a good guardian for her"

"Nonsense, and It's my pleasure" he said with a little bow touching his forehead in a very gallant and old fashioned hat lifting "Protecting young and beautiful ladies is an honor for an ex colonell"

The cute giggle of the gray bunny for once annoyed the now grumpy fox as a massive wave of jealously was slowly taking hold of him.

Just who in the hell was this girl to have so many suitors and attentions? Florence Nightingale? He considers himself a very polite mammal but really… this time he wished his mother didn't educate him so well.

"Please don't let me waste your time, the young lady is waiting I think...and as for you Mister...remember I'll be watching you" he said flat out "If you ever need help Miss, I'll be right here behind the corner"

"That won't be necessary Mr. Thorne but thank you so much for your concern"

"Aha of course..." and without further comment he just turned the other way but not before launching a last evil glance in Nick's direction

"Okay...what was that?!"

"That was Mt. Thorne, the guardian of the rent-controlled storage facilities of the docks...and don't worry, he's totally harmless"

"Ha-harmless? Carrots, in case you hadn't noticed, I hat the barrel of a rifle this close to my nose...it doesn't seem so harmless to me"

"It's broken"

"It's what?!"

"The rifle, it's broken" she said signaling for him to follow her

"Broken? But...how? I mean why?" He asked stunned following her

"Frederick Thorne an old war veteran fallen on hard times, he lost wife and sons in a massive attack during a mission abroad thirty years ago and when he came back to Zootopia he was offered a good pension and a place to live but he refused them because he wanted to be still considered useful for the society."

"That...was...wow"

"So the mayor from then assigned him an accommodation here, the only one available at the time, and despite he had many other better offers, he never wanted to quit here"

"I see...well from what I've seen he's a very...uh...dedicated in his job"

"Yes" she smiled "He deal with it like he did with his troopers...oh we are here" she exclaimed fumbling with something metallic in her pocket

The 'Here' was in reality a simple brown warehouse damper, much shinier than all the other on that side of the compound, but not surely a good place to live in.

"Carrots what..." but the sight of the double keychain he gave her for her birthday was too much for his already upset mood, that was not the way he hoped she would have used it...not for someone else's keys.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it though because, as soon as the heavy shutter was lifted, he was completely stunned to find the place...different from what he was expecting...not surely a place suitable to live in "Come in Nick, it's okay"

He did as he was told, he had to admit he never seen a place more cleaned and disinfected than an operating room, and, excluding some brand new tools tidily hanged on a pure white wall and a big mass in the right side covered by a dark blue tarpaulin, there was nothing else inside "Carrots...where is she?" he asked more confused by the minute looking around.

Judy didn't answer, with a cute smile she grabbed the blue cloth and with a strong and quick tug uncovered what was hiding under it.

The surprise was so immediate that for some seconds the talkative fox was short of argument, the only thing he could do was dropping his bag heavily on the floor completely forgetting the expensive laptop it contained "That...that...is"

"Nick meet Meredith, my only one real lasting love" she declared with a fond tone.

Meredith the love of his bunny's life. was a car, a beautiful shiny petrol fins vintage car.

In that moment two things happened:

One, Nick realized he was worrying about nothing as his dreams for a future with her came back full force and, second, he knew she was right all along because he was looking at probably one of the most beautiful things in the whole world.

And it was okay...no, it was more than okay.

He could live with that.

Damn right he could.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" she asked in response at his silent reaction

"Gorgeous is nowhere near the truth Carrots...this...she's...a Mustang..." he asked eventually getting closer in a rather reverently way.

"A '64 Mustang, VIN number 1, one of the few made in paint oil with colored eggshell's leather interior of the original series" she added proudly.

"Carrots...do you realized how valuable this car is?"

"Meredith"

"Meredith...she's..."

"I'm perfectly aware Nick...last time I checked she was valued approximately 250,000/300,000 dollars, a devotee could probably pay the double to have her...but to me she's priceless"

A low whistle of appreciation was all he could manage in that moment "Hello Meredith" he said politely to the inanimate vehicle gently brushing a furry finger on the shell of the hood "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" delighting in the fond giggle of the cute bunny at his side

"She likes you"

"Of course, she likes me, I have a way with girls...alive or metallic" he winked

"I figured as much"

"Fluff, I really need to know...where did you find such a beauty?"

"My grandpa Archie did, many years ago...he told me she was a mass of rusted plates and flat tires abandoned in an old hayloft, the owner hired him to help with the harvesting and instead of money he asked to be paid with her. Everyone laughed at his request"

"I can't believe it..." he said genuinely surprised peeking inside the car window

"My grampa's dream had always been to be a mechanic...but his family never allowed him to...Meredith...she was his chance to fulfill it"

"And now it's yours?"

"He made me her carer in his will as long as I'll never sell it, unless it was for a very good cause"

"Your grandpa was a very smart rabbit" he said adamant "He renewed her all by himself?!"

"Yes, albeit very slowly" she sighed "Just to find the original tires took him seven years, but he never gave up"

"Yeah...I can see it...but, where do you fit in all of this?" he asked curiously

"I spent every spare minute I had with him in his garage helping him with the engine and cleaning and sorting out the tools" she smiled "I've lost track of the many lectures I got from my mother whenever I came back with smudge of oil on my clothes and fur"

"Uhm...and this is bad for a rabbit?" he inquired gently looking at her from above the top of the car with a sweet smile

"It's bad for a doe...especially when your parents and whole family already planned your future ever since I was three."

"Let me guess...harvesting carrots...get married, have a couple of hundreds little bunnies and err...harvesting more carrots?!"

"Yes...pretty much" she said hiding her own smile behind a paw "But I always had been a rebel as you know"

"You are a very naughty bunny Fluff" he said jokingly moving a finger back and forth in admonition for her bad actions

"You have no idea" she said opening the car door "Come to see the inside...it's even better"

"I thought you'd never ask" he answered quickly opening the passenger's door and sitting on the car seat "Man...it's so soft..."

"He spent all his savings on them, but they are worth every penny"

"They sure are" he agreed crossing his arms behind his head and relaxing "So, you were...err like some sort of favorite niece?"

"More like the chosen one"

"Chosen one?" he said turning on his side to face her

She giggled "Oh, it's a legend in my warren, my mother told me that the day I was born pop pop came to see the newcomers as tradition and the moment the saw me in my crib he lifted me in his arms and said 'This one is special...she will make the world a better place'

"No way"

"Yes way...actually...he's the one who named me"

"Is that an important thing?"

"Maybe only for Rabbits...when you live in a very large family like us names are...how can I say it..."

"Special?"

"Yes, sort of, it's difficult to find new names that aren't already in use...choosing a name it's like forging a bond between you and the kit...I know it's a stupid bunny thing but..."

"You and your pop pop were very close, am I right?"

"We were" she said tenderly

"And whose name he called you after?"

"My gramma Laverne...he said we were very similar"

"But...your name is Judith...isn't it?"

"Judith Laverne...both were her names...he just reversed them"

"How was she?"

"I never met her, she died giving birth to her first litter...my grampa never recovered from it...and he choose to never remarry"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, you want to see it?"

"Sure" he smiled as she took her phone and flipped through the gallery

"Aha...there she is, look" she said offering her phone for him to see

He carefully took her from her paws and looked at it for a good minute, it was the picture of an old snapshot but the young pregnant doe it was printed on, was happily staring back at him with big purple eyes "You have her eyes"

"Yes, I'm one of the few between my siblings who inherited this color"

"Fair, because you love purple..." he teased

"Har har….very funny"

"But seriously...I think...that purple really suits you...you know?"

"Thanks I guess..." she said lowering her head to hide a slightly twitching little nose

 _Adorable "_ So...well...do...you have a pic of you as a baby?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I am curious to see the almighty officer Hopps as a little doe"

She had a slight hesitation but eventually she agreed "Alright then...give it back" and quick like a small thunder she choose another pic for him "Here...that's me"

Again he took it from her and carefully observed it with a small frown "This isn't you"

"What are you talking about?...Of course it's me" But her indignant tone wasn't very convincing.

"And I say...this pic is from another kit...the only question is...why? Because I'm pretty sure you did it on purpose" he gently lectured

Judy's eyes widened in a stunned expression of surprise "She's Ellie, one of my nieces...my sister sent it last year to show me how similar we are...it was just a joke, I meant no offense" she apologized a bit embarrassed.

"None taken" he smiled in reassurance then he turned once more to analyze the picture "Seriously Carrots, I don't see how you can say you two are similar" he pondered biting contemplative on one of his knuckles.

"But if we are like two peas in a pod?!" she said outraged getting very close to him ready to point all the similarities

"First of all your noses are not the same" he quickly resumed "Yours is smaller and more round, your ears' shape are longer and more slender, the white fur...here...and here" he pointed with the tip of his claw on the screen on the small baby's face "It's a bit darker than yours and much less wide, and the eyes...well it's where you can see it the most, they are a totally different shade of purple and in no way as soulful as yours..." he stopped looking at her in said soulful eyes and the way she was looking at him with amazement and wonder made him forget what he was so enthusiastically trying to say.

"..."

"W-well...at least that's what I think" he clumsily tried to contain himself... _Oh, Well done, try to write it on the wall with flashing lights next time...it will be less obvious, and while you are at it tell her that this morning you spent two hours just watching her sleep you idiot_

"I...I see...thank you" she exclaimed rather bashfully with her beautiful blush in the inside of her ears

"It's...nothing..." _Well that's all you have to say? You are losing your touch Wilde...this is the perfect moment...so get off your ass and find something better to say...like...RIGHT NOW FOX_ "Carr..." but, as per usual, whenever he was trying to be honest with himself and live a moment with her someone or in this case something decided to interfere.

Today it was his phone's alarm clock's turn

"Alright...apparently my time is up...I need to go back to work" he said not in the least happy

"Oh...already?"

"Time flies when you are having fun Fluff" he said both sad and glad to see her so disappointed.

"Yeah"

"Uhm...do you mind to check if Mr. Colonel is anywhere near Carrots? I wouldn't want to...annoy him or his rifle with my close together ears" he said exiting the car and shutting the door as gently as he couldn't

The gray doe laughed heartily opening her own door "Of course"

"You are a life saver, my hero"

She peeked from the garage shutter right and left "Green light"

"Really?" he said parting her ears and doing the same over her head "Oh, you are right"

"You don't say" she rolled her eyes very amused

"Right..." he nervously mumbled gathering his discarded duffle bag and positioning it over his shoulder "All joking aside Carrots...I'm not good with these sort of things...so...ehm...thank you for everything...the rescue...the shelter...the company...I...I'm really grateful and I can never pay you back."

"It...it was nothing…everybody in my place would have done the same Nick"

 _Not so many as you might think Fluff_ "So...goodbye Carrots..."

"Goodbye Nick"

He smiled and slowly started to walk towards the bus station but then he suddenly turned again "CARROTS"

"Yes?!"

"I was wondering...do you think we can go for a ride with her sometimes? Oh! if Meredith is willing of course"

"We can't Nick"

"I promise to behave...and won't ask to drive her...cross on heart"

"It's not that Nick...she can't move"

"What?"

"Pop pop was never able to find her last missing piece...the carburetor...he died without ever having the chance to try her" she said patting the roof

"I'm sorry" he apologized ashamed "what about a coffee then?" he quickly added before he lost his nerves.

"Mmh?"

"Coffee, If by chance I'll hang out again nearby your house...can I invite you for a coffee or something?" he pleaded scratching the back of his neck Tsk p _athetic..._

"Of course...coffee...or something else is good"

"Great...okay so...I have your number...so...I can give you a call...and...right..." he said slowly walking towards her.

"Right"

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow my Juliet...please can you give me something to remember you?"

"Remember me?"

He didn't answer, he only gallantly took her hand and placed a tender kiss on her soft back "Until next time...Judy" and without even waiting for an answer he quickly resumed his steps disappearing in a heartbeat.

Judy remained there looking incredulous at the small place he just kissed while her late pop pop's words were resonating in her mind.

It was after the night of her prom dance...that terrible night in which everything changed...she was seated in her gorgeous green dress on Meredith's hood crying her eyes out as her grandfather was angrily pacing back and forth "I will kill that piece of shit...I promise...he's a dead rabbit walking"

"Pop pop...everyone will say it's my fault...please...forget it"

"FORGET IT? How can I do it?! Look what he did"

"I'm fine..."

"No..NO you are not" he sighed trying to calm himself down "But sadly you are right...If I confront him...you will be put in the stocks...it will ruin you forever"

"It's my fault..."

"Yes it is...but not for the reason you are assuming...is your fault that you tried to be like anybody else"

"I was trying to adapt Pop pop"

"Judy...sweetheart" he said lovingly hugging her "We, me and you, are free spirits...we can't be like the rest out there...we are born to arise...let them be the ones to adapt...we've got bigger things to do"

"Such as?" she sniffled hugging him back

"Such as...making the world a better place...wasn't that your dream ever since you were a kit?"

"Yes"

"See? You will became a police offer...boom"

"Mom and dad will never allow it"

"Something tells me that starting from today they will...if only out of relieving their conscience" he bitterly said caressing her ears

"Okay, but if I'll pass the exam...will you come to my graduation ceremony?"

"Only if you promise me something Judith"

"Everything...what is it?"

"Promise me the male you'll choose..."

"I'm done with bucks..."

The older bunny lovingly ruffled the fur on her head with a huge smile "I never said Bucks, Little Monkey, just promise me that whoever you choose will be able to recognize you amongst all other bunnies"

"What if he doesn't get through?"

"Then you'll know he's not worthy of you"

"What do you mean you weren't talking about bucks?"

"I'll explain it to you when you'll be older...now...if you don't mind...go wash your beautiful face lady, get out of that ridiculous dress that doesn't fit you at all and start helping me with the headlights"

That was the last memory she had of her strong and always cheerful grandfather, he died two weeks later peacefully in his bed, later when they read his last will they discovered that Judy was the only beneficiary of all his heritage...Meredith.

Sell her for a very good cause only? She never understood why he put such a stupid clause because

in her heart Judy knew that that day would never come...still something else came that she didn't expect at all..."Pop pop...could he be the non-buck you were talking about?" she said looking at the darkening sky like he could answer her

She obviously didn't get any, but of one thing she was absolutely sure...according to her gramps rules...he was worth.

Nick from his seat in the back of the bus was having similar thoughts.

She was, without doubt the most amazing female he'd ever met, and if he was certain before he was even more convinced after what he saw today, and no matter if he had to share her heart with a car...he was ready to take them both.

Decision made, he took his own phone and dialed a well known number.

"What?" answered a gruff and annoyed voice

"Fin, my dear friend how are you? Long time no see"

"Fuck you Wilde"

"Yes, I missed you too, listen I need a favor"

"Shut the front door...and what prey tell do you need that you can't do it yourself?"

"I can't tell it on the phone"

"I don't deal with sex toys pal"

"It's nothing like that"

"And what did I gain if I say yes? The usual?" Fin said with a bit of malice "The other time I had a clear view of the red fox's home run from the fourth ring...I want the same place"

"I'm ready to pay for the whole season if you help me"

"..."

"Fin? Did you hear me?"

"Is it a female, isn't it? Don't tell me you finally found one"

"I won't kiss and tell"

"Okay okay...just don't be all lovey dovey with me or you're gonna give me cavities." he said disgusted "Fine...send me a mail with the details and I'll see what I can do, ciao"

Nick smiled very satisfied at the dead line, he knew that Finnick was a gruff with a golden heart, and he had no doubt he would have been able to fulfill his request.

If anyone would be up to the task, that mammal was his trusted friend.

Maybe, just maybe the famous coffee would be there much sooner than expected.


	12. The selected

Hello my friends, here another chapter of Blue Paradise, sorry for the late update but everything has become way too complicated lately. I hope to recover soon.

A great thank you to Scottishvalhalla for his great help as usual.

This work is dedicated to a special person without which my life would have been colourless.

Thank you W. for being there.

"Mmhmm Luigi's Itailian restaurant...very appealing" Alessandro mumbled looking intrigued at the landscape of Zootopia from the yellow taxicab he was in.

"First time in Zootopia sir?" Asked a friendly pig from the driver's seat.

"Yes" the albino cougar answered neutrally in his deep and peculiar accent never leaving the sight of the foreign city

"I see, well If I may be so bold...that place..." he pointed with his head in the direction of the restaurant "Is one of the best you can find here sir. Have you ever tried Italian cooking?"

"I might have...a couple of times" the amused feline said diplomatically hiding a huge smile

"You should take your girlfriend sir...I went there with my wife for our twentieth anniversary and we both had a great time" he said looking at him from the rear view mirror "aaaand...off the record..I enjoyed the after dinner even more...if you know what I mean" he winked

The white furred mammal chuckled at the salacious comment "I'll take that into consideration my good friend, but me and her..." he gestured to the sleeping form of Vanessa cuddled in the other side of the seat "...are not dating"

"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to pry" he apologized truthfully "She seemed really exhausted, poor thing"

"She had a very busy week and the thirteen hour flight didn't help either" Alessandro said emotionless with a quick glance at the silent female.

"Not surprising she fell asleep then...and here we are sir, ZPD first precinct" he said pulling over the cab "But...uhm...are you sure you don't need me to wait for you? It won't be a problem" he added a bit concerned.

"It's very kind of you, but I have business here my good friend, very important business, I don't know how long it will take"

In almost twenty-five years of service it was the first time he was asked to bring someone to the police station at that unholy hour of the night, but it was work after all, who was he to argue with a customer? He just hoped it wasn't a murderer, a serial killer or a lunatic bipolar maniac.

Surely by the look of him he seemed a good mix of all three things...come on...who in his good mind would wear sunglasses overnight if not a first class criminal? He only hoped he was friendly enough to avoid a possible knife in his bowels "As you wish sir"

"One last thing..." Alessandro said closing gently the car door "Could you please take her to this address?" he demanded handing him a colorful card

"Of course sir"

"Thank you" the feline thanked him with a small smile adding a generous tip

"Oh wow, I'm the one to thank you sir" he exclaimed in genuine surprise accepting the extra, maybe this strange cougar was a weirdo, but he surely knows how to please a tired driver.

Alessandro slightly bowed his head accepting the gratitude but as he was about to turn around, he felt compelled to add something "Just a recommendation...when you woke her up be sure to do it VERY carefully"

"Uh...sure" the pig answered a bit taken aback

"No seriously...watch out" he admonished with no trace of mirth in his deep voice looking at the driver from the window down

"Of course, after all what could a sweet thing like that do? Bite my nose off?" he laughed at his own joke shaking his head "Have a good night Sir"

" **She might do it"** he whispered to the retreating taxi feeling a bit of remorse for the kind driver, then with a shrug he walked towards the huge building in front of him, definitely way too over the top for his tastes

" **Mmmh, I wonder if it's to compensate some other shortness"** he thought maliciously sliding his massive paws into the pockets of the black jacket he was wearing.

Once he walked through the door however he reluctantly marveled at the wide elegant hall even if, in his opinion, it resembled more a theater's waiting room rather a proper police precinct .

he wasn't sure he liked it.

Everything was so very different from what he was used in his beautiful Itaily and despite being small and much less expensive looking, everything felt much more...homey...welcoming...warmer...and for a minute the stoic albino's mammal was assailed by a sudden wave of homesickness.

Alessandro had never liked all that concrete and cold metal and, as much as Zootopia seemed to be a very nice place he was sure he would never been able to live at such a long way away from his beloved Tucany and his green and lively fields.

With a sigh he forced all this pleasant but at the moment absolutely useless thought away from his mind, it would probably be a very long time before he could return, so until the mission was complete he couldn't afford any distraction.

Of any kind.

" **Focus Foresta...the only important thing now is the mission...nothing else...Itaily will be still there when everything is over"** and with this newfound resolution he confidently walked the few steps towards the night dispatcher.

He was a hippo...correction...he was a very bored and sulky hippo who was flipping lazily though a gossip magazine, not certainly the kind of reading you expect a mammal of that kind could enjoy...unless he was of a particular orientation..but at a first sight the feline was quite sure he wasn't the case...yes...definitely straight...so it must be probably the only way of entertainment available at the moment.

No wonder he doesn't seemed to be so...entertained he thought sniggering.

"Good evening officer" Alessandro greeted politely, even if it was more a very early good morning than late evening.

The hippo, 'Higgins' he read from his name tag, raised an eyebrow in curiosity clearly not expecting a visitor at such hours, and, when he looked at the Itailian agent in incognito a bit more attention, they reached such an expansion that he was almost comical to see.

Alessandro Knew that at first sight he could give the impression to be a two time parolee looking for trouble or a devoted supporter of satanism, after all he was tall, much taller than most of his kind, well structured and surely the fact that that he always dressed In black and wore dark sunglasses even during raining days wasn't helping.

Still rater that, than showing to strangers the reason why he was known as the 'White devil'.

As far as his eyes were considered to be exotic and deliciously exciting from many females, he had to admit, they caused more havoc than his huge muscles ever have done, it was like he had tattooed serial killer on the fur of his forehead.

"How may I help you...uh...sir?" Higgins asked in a very dull voice.

Geez, it just goes to show..." I'm here to see Chief Bogo agent"

"Oh really?!" the officer asked skeptically "and exactly for what reason sir?"

"It's private officer" the white mammal answered sternly.

"Mh, the chief is currently busy" he said as final resuming the reading of the female's magazine and obviously considering the strange conversation over "I kindly suggest you to come back another day by prior appointment. Goodbye sir"

"I'm afraid that cannot be, he's waiting for me officer"

"I don't think so, he didn't leave me any order" the hippo cop said turning a page "I think you'd better leave now"

Alessandro smiled like he was having the time of his life, he liked the officer's efficiency...very much. "Can you give him a call please?"

"I beg your pardon?" he said raising his head with a very surprised and unbelievably stunned expression.

"Can you give him a call and advise him I'm here?" he repeated patiently with a kind smile

Higgins banged his huge paw on the desk becoming more and more upset by the mysterious mammal with the strange accent "Listen up, I've already told you that..."

"And I'm telling you I've made a very long journey just to see your chief, so please give him a call. If you are right, you'll get rid of me, but if you are wrong...I suspect he won't be so happy with you when he'll discover you didn't do your job properly"

With a very annoyed and angry gaze at the cheeky feline, Higgins closed with a snap the colorful periodical and pressed the red button of the intercom.

"I'M BUSY" answered a gruff voice not even a millisecond after

"I'm so very sorry chief Bogo, there is someone asking for you here so..."

"HIGGINS, YOU BOTHERED ME FOR SUCH A STUPID THING? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THIS KIND OF SITUATIONS"

"Yes sir, of course" he apologized mortified with a deathly glare at the cougar probably already imagining the hardest of punishment for his… severe mistake

"Psst, tell him Alessandro Foresta is here" said cougar supplied him in order to end that farce

"Chief, he said his name is Alessandro Foresta" the poor officer almost whispered as if praying for some sort of miracle.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry chief, I told him to go away but...I'll throw him out immediately and..."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU BLOODY IDIOT...I'll be right there" Bogo ordered ending the communication

Higgins looked first at the silent intercom and then dazed towards the smiling cougar who sported a very satisfied I told you so expression of victory.

"Agent Foresta..." a very upset water buffalo barged in fixing his perfectly ironed shirt "….I'm so terribly sorry for the inconvenience" he apologized as professionally and slowly as he can

"A-agent?!" repeated Higgins looking astonished at the stranger before standing on attention and saluting both his superiors properly "Sirs"

Alessandro did his best not to burst out laughing at the sudden change of attitude and with his best firm secret agent's face he turned towards the terrified hippo "At ease Officer Higgins" he ordered peremptory "Just let me give you a suggestion for the near future"

"Yes sir" Higgins exclaimed dutifully finishing the salute but remaining perfectly still waiting for the booster he was sure to deserved

"If I were you...I will jump from page 16 to 28" the white feline said changing from serious to jovially pointing to the magazine abandoned on the desk

"Sorry?!"

"Yes, you see, I'm not sure that you could be interested in '100 ways to keep your fur healthy and shining' am I right?"

"Err...no sir...not really"

"I figured that, so if I may, I highly recommend the crosswords on page 45, but be warned, it's very challenging" he said winking with no trace of resentment

"Uh...thank you sir"

"Shall we go to my office now Agent?" Bogo urged a bit impatiently

"Of course, chef, please lead the way, officer Higgins it was a pleasure" he said with a slight bow of his massive head

"Like-likewise sir...and sir"

"Resume your job Higgins, Agent Foresta, please this way" he said gesturing to one of the halls.

Once in the privacy of his dark room Bogo quickly sat on his chair barely allowing Alessandro to take his place in front of him "Agent I apologize for my officer behavior, I assure you, if he was disrespectful to you, I will have him notified for a disciplinary write-up"

"No need chief Bogo, he was absolutely professional, and if anything, I'm the one who need to apologize for my unannounced arrival"

"I wasn't expecting you for another week at most" The water buffalo admitted reluctantly.

"I know...my team will be here in ten days, but I didn't have much to prepare so I just took the first flight I could find, I hope it's not a problem...I don't like to waste time."

Bogo grinned "On that we are on the same page Agent, but I regret to inform you that I have yet to provide all the item you requested on the list your first in command sent me."

"List?" he repeated surprised in his deep accent "Which list?!"

"Agent Montagna faxed it immediately after our first video conference" the herbivore explained

" _Danm Teo"_ he thought already worried "Do you mind if I take a look?

"Of course" Bogo agreed opening one of his drawers and took out a neatly folded white paper letting it slide slowly on the smooth surface of his table towards the cougar "Here"

Alessandro took it immediately dwarfing the small foil with his big white furred paw and started to closely read it, still, at point 10 he resisted the urge to face palming himself _**"Teo, I swear, I will put laxative in your drink next time I'll see you"**_

"Unfortunately some of the things you need are not so easy to find agent."

Yeah, for example an infra red viewer or 10 kg of plastic explosive...just where does Teo think he could hide 10 kg of explosive on him?...No wait, on second thought he really didn't want to know that, he head the feeling he wouldn't have liked the suggestion..."Well chief Bogo...I think we got off all of this on the wrong foot" he said crushing the paper in a tight ball and launching it perfectly into the small trash bin at the buffalo's side "So let's start we over, shall we?"

"I beg your pardon, but Agent Montagna..."

"...is not here now and as second in command here I'm in charge of all the decisions, plus let's just say my colleague tends to be a bit..." he snapped his fingers trying to call to mind the right word.

"Overzealous?" Bogo helped gently

"Not the word I had in mind but...yes...it gives the idea" he shook his head exasperated "Listen chief Bogo, there are two things I really need, one: a place to set a home base for me and my team and two: some of your most trusted officers as outside support"

"Mmh" the chief grumbled as politely as he could "Agent, on this regard...may I ask what kind of mission are we talking about? Your first wasn't very exhaustive on it"

"Uhm...I beg your pardon?" Alessandro asked a bit confused

"He didn't explain what you need our help for" Bogo repeated impatiently

Alessandro grinned a bit mischievously "All in due time Chief, all in due time, you and the chosen officers will know everything in the first meeting before the training"

"Just wait a minute I have no..." Bogo interjected but Alessandro was quicker to prevent any more complaints from the stubborn Buffalo raising a white paw

"I'm very sorry but I need you to be patient for a little bit more, I am putting together briefing packets that will help clear up many questions you have, and I would ask you to wait until they are completed" and before the snarky chief could persevere with his summation he concluded "but I can promise you this: no harm will be done to any of your officers Bogo"

The horned mammal grumbled again not absolutely convinced by the albino cougar's words.

"Would being part of it be proof enough that they will be safe?"

"Part of the mission Agent?" he asked without bothering to hide the surprise in his voice

"I can't let you be directly on the field Chief, but I will put you in the front row of our camera footage, you'll be present during the various stake outs and you can hear everything through a headset."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"You have my word Bogo, there will still be rules, you won't be able to intervene or give orders, once the support team is out on a mission I will be the only one allowed to do that, just a single transgression and this agreement is over...am I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly" he accepted reluctantly

"Very well, so do you think you have a suitable place here in this huge building?"

Bogo nodded grabbing a small foor plan of the district from one of the drawers in his desk and looking at it very closely "We can have one of the conference halls ready for you in about..."

"No" Alessandro stopped him abruptly "That would be not good, too exposed...isn't there a more secluded place? Maybe some abandoned warehouse or an attic"

"More...secluded?"

"Yes" Alessandro answered just behind Bogo's back making him jump in surprise, and when the hell did the dicey agent move? "I've been tracking this criminal for seven years, all the evidence we have is strictly top secret and I can't afford the slightest mistake...nor the risk to be overheard, I believe you can understand what I mean Bogo"

"Of course" the horned mammal said dutifully looking helplessly at the paper "But I don't really…"

"This…what is this"? The albino asked tapping a claw on a grey spot

"Uh! The east wing? That's the old part of the building before it…"

"Does it still exist?"

"It does...but it's been ages that no one uses it, there will be…"

"That's it…that is perfect Chief…can I move there?"

"Err sure…" Hogo answered a bit cheesed off for not being able to complete a coherent sentence with the foreign guest "but as I was trying to tell you it's been ages that…"

"A bit of dust never killed anybody" Alessandro said half joking half serious interrupting him once more "and I prefer spiders to most of the mammal on earth"

"Very well" the unnerved chef conceded fully aware that any argumentation would have been useless "I can show it if you want"

"In a minute Bogo… now I'd rather deal with the most important part of my being here if you don't mind"

"You mean the backup team? Of course, and about that I've took the liberty to prepare the files of my best men"

"You…did?" he asked cautiously raising an eyebrow from under his dark specs

"I know I shouldn't have but they are all highly qualified for every situation" he assured grabbing a pile of personal sheets from another drawer and offering them to the unperturbed agent "I guarantee for each of them"

" _ **Oh I see…are we playing mother hen with your favorite little leagues aren't we?**_ " Still he decided to play along for the moment and as he reviewed all of the carefully chosen officers he had sadly to admit that Teo's first impression was absolutely right.

They were all males, and, from what he could see, probably all looks and no brain just like their boss, he judged as he took a quick look at the smug expression of the Buffalo apparently very satisfied with himself

" _ **You are probably used to have the last word here, right? Well sorry that's not how it works with me my dear Chief**_ "I will take them into consideration" he reassured putting everything aside and wiping at the same time said annoying expression from Bogo's face "What I really need is to envision the females files…may I?" he pointed to the computer on the chief's desk working on it without even waiting for permission

"Females?" the zootopian chief said outraged and very upset for another lack of respect for his person

"Yes…Females, all the available ones, I can find them in the system right?" he asked more for conversation than politeness already typing on the keyboard

"W-wait you need the password and the access…"

"No need" he said while, in a single try, he inserted the correct password and with perfect efficiency he entered in the police files system directing the research on the females officers

"…clearance…how did you…"

"A magician never reveals his secrets chief" Alessandro said evasively with a lopsided smirk

Bogo far too stunned to reply, no one ever knew about his personal passwords and he was pretty sure that this creepy white feline couldn't have had enough time to investigate on it either, just who the hell was this mammal? A demon in fur and flash and for a minute he was glad he was an ally.

But only for one minute!

Like he was reading into that overblown horned head of his, Alessandro was having a very hard time to maintain some sort of professional behavior satisfied with himself for being able to silence the pretentious buffalo for good…for now!

Tsk! If he couldn't 'hack' into a simple police program then he wasn't worthy to be part of the intelligence, and, as a matter of fact, it was really a no-brainer, all you need is the right dose of cunning and a keen power of observation and…come on…Zootopia#1 wasn't so difficult to guess for such a windbag after all.

Plus let's just say that the wear of the keys was another significant clue, and that's was just one of his trump cards.

For one that knows how to use them, that's it

He was highly disappointed though, when he discovered there were only 35 females out of a total of 500 officers in 12 stations

" _ **Not a good start uh?! Well…let's see what we have"**_ and soon he realized Teo was right even on this one, all the files he was envisioning were of hippos or elephants, perfect exampled of…how did his friend said? Ah yes…a mix between Hercules and Maciste after a sever dose of steroids **.**

Giving up wasn't in his dictionary, but after ten minutes of almost unsuccessful research he was only able to select two she wolves a tigress and a lioness and yet none of them was even remotely close to what he'd hoped to find.

And the worst part was that there were only two more files left.

Shit! Vanessa would have been happy about the lack of competition he pondered as he opened the second to last of the two with less and less than chances to save the day, he was pleasantly surprised though when the picture of a smiling young doe appeared on the screen.

She was cute, so much so that after such parade of half males she seemed a bit out of place, still she was exactly what he was looking for.

"Not that one" Bogo said with a harsh tone watching in his turn at the cute bunny

"And for what reason? Is she in maternity leave perhaps?" he said calmly

With bunnies it sure was something solid

"She's just a simple meter maid, she won't be useful for your mission agent"

"A meter maid?!" he repeated incredulous "With such an amazing curriculum?"

"That's not important…you must know…"

"Valeridian of her class, an incredible set of records, some of the best grades I've ever seen and…an honorable mention from one of her instructor complimenting her for the knock out and the dislocated jaw?" he said with growing enthusiasm

"Sir…"

"A rhino? Really? This spit of a girl knocked out a rhino?" he laughed delighted "and she almost broke his face in a simple sparring session?"

"Sir…"

"Judy Hopps, age 24, current position…let's see…wait…the first precinct? She works for you? Bogo why on earth she's not one of the crown jewels? She's amazing"

"INSUBORDINATION AND DISRESPECT FOR AUTHORITY" he said quickly before he could be interrupted again "That's why, sir, I repeat it…not her, I wont' allow it"

"Oh…so we have a real hothead, haven't we?"

"Yes" he confirmed "She won't be a valid asset"

"Interesting" he said tapping his furry chin for some seconds before firmly pressing the print button "She will be in my team"

"WHAT? No…I…I forbid it…that's"

"And I think this would be all chief Bogo" he said as final ordering the sheets neatly in one side of his desk as if the huge buffalo didn't even exist "I entrust you with the task of notify the candidates they will participate in a meeting after work in three days starting from now."

"Sir that's…I strongly suggest you reconsider your decision."

"Obviously I will report your absolute and very appreciated cooperation to the mayor with the gratitude of the intelligence."

Right on schedule the mention of the first citizen of the city was enough to deflate whatever rebuke he was going to say, for the most part "Sir…allow me to provide you someone else."

"No need" and with that final words he stood up clapping his paw in urge "Now…shall we visit that famous east wing Chief? Would you kindly lead the way?"

Much later, at the first cracks of dawn a very happy secret agent closed the door of the east wing.

" **Memo to Marco this door needs to be restricted"** he said turning the shady round handle of the old door.

But it was just a simple task, he couldn't have found something better, the structure was sturdy and despite the cracks on the walls or the colorful colony of spiders in the corners, there will be great opportunities there, but the best part was looking at an all mighty chief of police falling from his throne.

According to Bogo none of the other officers never set foot there since it led only to old parking places now used as storage areas...and with a little intelligence's touch it would be perfect.

"Officer Higgins...good day" he warmly greeted the dispatcher intent to write down on the same magazine he was reading a couple of hours ago, he smirked when he noticed he was really trying to complete the crosswords he suggested.

"Sir" he quickly saluted almost launching the pen in the process "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"No need Officer, at ease, still at work?"

"Yes sir, still for another 30 minutes."

"I see" he smiled at the rigid hippo "Montecucco."

"Mon...Sir I don't understand your language, I only speak English."

"No...it's the answer to 23 horizontal 'Fine Itailian original Tucan red wine' you were trying to answer that right?"

"I...yes but how did you..." the poor officer said unintelligently.

"See you soon Officer" Alessandro said already out of the glass door.

The sun was barely visible but even this faint light was too much for his sensitive eyes, as usual very grateful he was wearing his trustworthy specs.

With a sigh he grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket and turned it on.

He chuckled as after only a couple of seconds he started to receive a disproportionate number of notification all from Vanessa, but before he could even attempt to read one of them when a loud music echoed in the silent street.

He rolled his eyes.

That female was really a witch, she seemed to always know when he was done with his business and she must have played again with his cell too since he was pretty sure that he didn't choose "The power of love" of Feline Dior as her personal ringtone.

" **Hey sweetheart, already awake? Is the poor taxi driver still alive or do I need to call for a memorial service?"** and this time instead of a sweet music the only sound getting out from the black mobile was a cacophony of profanity and insults such as to make even the most breezy dock hand blush in shame.

" **Okay, okay sorry...but believe me it wasn't a great show...at least now it's over and we don't have to think about anything for three whole days, hey why don't you get ready and dress nicely? I'm taking you shopping...I know I know...then what about this? A friend told me about a nice restaurant here...so maybe to make up for it I can treat you to a romantic dinner too"** he pacified his grumpy friend while his shadow was slowly becoming longer as the sun was gradually welcoming another day in a foreign city.

-editors note: Please note that this would've been posted at the beginning of August, however I lost it in the depths of my computer and forgot about it after editing. Please direct all rotten tomatoes and other out of date produce throwing to yours truly.


End file.
